Life And Death: Yours Everlasting
by faery pink sparkle
Summary: A year has passed since the trio reunited after saving Azalie and Childman.But their journey doesn't stop here and there's a new evil waiting for the opportune moment to destroy them.Cleao and Orphen must face their destinies,but where will it lead them?
1. Default Chapter

**Life and Death: Yours Everlasting**

By: Faery Pink Sparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own SSO

* * *

Prologue

"Go and update the archives, Hartia," the redhead mimicked the orders that were given to him by Azalie, one of the Elders at the Tower of Fang. He sighed heavily as he shifted the pile of the books in his arms. _Just because she has to look after Childman, is no reason she can't do it herself_, Hartia thought as he replaced the books to their rightful places. He looked around the archive and saw the thousands of books he still needed to sort through. Hartia grimaced at the thought of the days he'd be spending in the dusty old room.

"That's it! I'm taking a break!" Hartia walked to the closest desk and sat in the chair. The desk was littered with old pieces of parchment. He sifted through the documents and found an old book. Hartia opened it and gently flipped through the pages, so he wouldn't damage the old book. He scanned the pages, but the writing was hardly legible. Hartia was about to close the book when a page fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, discovering a paragraph he could actually read. The only problem was that the paragraph was cut off where the page had been torn. It read:

_A time after the monster has been reborn,_

_the lights will hit the earth and all shall tremble,_

_then the innocence that was shall be turned._

_Blood will be shed and a life it will cost,_

_as the battle of two powers will be lost._

_The Gifted One…_

Hartia gave an involuntary shudder. What did it all mean? Hartia didn't understand, but within him he knew it was something that had to be reported to Azalie. The Gifted One… Hartia knew he had heard those words before. His red eyes widened as realization struck him like a blow. _Krylancelo! Rox Row called him The Gifted One!_ Hartia immediately jumped up, causing the chair to fall. The sound of the chair hitting the floor was like thunder in his ears. Hartia ran out of the archive and didn't stop until he reached Azalie's room.

* * *

And in the darkness he waited. _You're time has almost come, Gifted One. You won't know what hit you until it's too late. When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you had never been born_, he smirked to himself as he held up a dagger that shone in the moonlight. " Oh, revenge will be sweet," he whispered to himself and smiled.

* * *

"This book was written by Rox Roe many years ago," Azalie stated, judging by its worn out cover and pages. She tilted her violet head as she studied the book on the outside.

" Why didn't he tell us about it?" Hartia asked no one in particular.

"That, we will never know," Lai said from his position at the window, turning his green head in his friend's direction.

Azalie sighed as she turned to check on Childman, who was fast asleep in the cot nearby. She read over the small paragraph again and worry could be seen on her face, " What do you make of it?" she asked Lai.

Lai began to pace around the room and decided to sit down. He began to say something then stopped, "Well, it's a prophecy. That much is obvious. It says that after the monster," he turned to look at Azalie and she held his gaze for a moment before turning away, "is reborn, something of great importance will occur."

"The innocence." Hartia half whispered.

Lai nodded, "There'll be a battle and Krylancelo will be involved somehow."

" 'Blood will be shed and a life it will cost…'"Azalie quoted, "Oh Krylancelo… If we only we knew what the rest of the paragraph said."

"I must go and warn him," Hartia stood up, but Azalie took hold of him. She shook her head and she saw confusion cloud over Hartia's eyes. She let go of his arm and he sat himself down again.

" We can't just go and tell him. We need to get more information. We need to be sure."

Lai nodded his agreement, "We can't just rush into it, Hartia. I'm sure you understand," Hartia gave his friend a weak smile and stared out the window. Somewhere out there was his best friend and he was in danger. Hartia didn't like the idea of sitting at the Tower of Fang doing nothing. His time would be better spent warning Orphen.

Azalie put a slender hand on Hartia's shoulder, "Don't worry, Hartia," she turned to Lai, "Try to get as much information you can with your sight and let us know when you find something." Lai nodded and immediately left the room. Hartia closely followed him. "Hartia," Azalie called and he stopped at the door.

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Hartia almost glared at her, but his expression softened when he saw the concern that was clearly evident on her face. "I promise," Hartia replied and closed the door behind him.


	2. Journey Home

Chapter One: Journey Home

"Don't you turn your back on me! I'm talking to you…you second rate magician!" Cleao exclaimed and her bright eyes narrowed in anger.

Majic flinched, _Oh boy, here we go again_, he thought as he turned to Orphen to see his predicted retaliation.

Orphen turned around and glared at the fiery blonde. "Stop being a stubborn brat!" he exploded in irritation.

Cleao stood her ground, " I _can't_. It's my specialty, so deal with it!" she said in an icy voice and held Orphen's stare.

"Got that right," Orphen muttered under his breath, but apparently not soft enough.

" What did you say!" Cleao exclaimed and flicked her flowing blonde mane. She glared at the sorcerer, "I dare you to say that to my face! Well?"

There was a slight pause. "I said-" Orphen began after concocting a lie.

"Doesn't matter," Cleao interrupted hurriedly, " The point is that it isn't even dark yet! We should just keep going a bit more. Totokonta's _only_ a few more days away. You're the one that's always pushing us to go further." No reply. " Orphen!" Cleao whined.

Orphen let out an exasperated sigh, "We're camping here for the night and that's final! If _you're_ so eager to get home, go then!" He turned his back on her and got a fire started.

Cleao stared daggers at him, "_Fine_, I will!" She stalked off. "C'mon Leki!" she called out and the Wolven pup followed immediately.

Majic set down the backpack and looked at Cleao's retreating back, then to Orphen. "Umm… Master, don't you think that you should get her to come back?"

Orphen looked at Majic like he was speaking in another language, he hesitated, "She'll be fine. She has Leki with her." Majic nodded and proceeded to set up camp, starting by laying out the sleeping bags. Orphen looked towards the direction Cleao had gone. _What am I going to do with you,_ he thought and shook his head.

* * *

"Stupid sorcerer," she muttered under her breath, "thinks he can tell me what to do. Who the hell does he think he is!" she continued as she released her pent up annoyance. "Some partner," she said aloud. Leki glanced up at her and gave her a questioning look. She smiled down at her companion, "Everything's ok Leki." Leki barked happily. They continued walking in the forest. Cleao stopped in her tracks, "Do you hear that? It sounds like a stream." Leki's ears perked up and he sniffed the air. He began walking in a different direction. Cleao followed. A few minutes later, they came to a small clearing in the trees and they both stopped before entering. Sitting by the stream was a young man. He had lustrous jet-black hair and he seemed well built from Cleao's point of view. He wore black leather pants that seemed to fit in all the right places and a white top. Cleao suddenly stopped staring at him and blushed. She looked down to see Leki's expectant face. She looked back up, but the guy was gone. _I wonder where he went_, she thought as she pushed away a small branch so that she could see better into the clearing.

" You know, it's inappropriate to spy on people," a husky voice said from behind her. Cleao froze in panic and Leki growled at the stranger protectively. She turned around to see dazzling chartreuse eyes staring into her own. He wore a pendant of a serpent wrapped around a jagged cross, reminding her of the pendant of the Tower of Fang. But this piece of jewelry enchanted her somehow. It was like it was drawing her in.

He smiled at her and she blushed a soft pink, "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as she looked at the guy standing in front of her.

He smiled cheerfully, "No harm done. My name's Jeremy. Jeremy Verdhel," he held out his hand. Cleao shook his hand hesitantly, "Cleao."

"Does this Cleao have a last name?"

Cleao blushed a deeper shade of crimson, "Everlasting." Jeremy laughed at her heartily and Cleao relaxed a bit, his ease being contagious.

"Did you want to go to the stream?" he asked, Cleao nodding her head in reply. He led her into the clearing where his small camp was set up. She sat down by the stream and he sat a few feet away from her. Leki placed himself in Cleao's lap.

" This is Leki," Cleao gestured to the animal with her.

Jeremy nodded, "So, what brings you here?"

Cleao thought of what to say, _I shouldn't tell him anything, he's a complete stranger!_ _And I've already told him my name…_"I um.. I'm traveling with friends," she replied after a moment. Jeremy smiled at her, feeling a renewed uncomfortable vibe in the air. Cleao managed to smiled back.

" Well, I'm here alone. I'm on my way to Totokonta actually," he stated as he shifted his sitting position.

Cleao's eyes widened, "Really? Me too!" she said in a more relaxed tone. "You should travel with us since we're all going in the same direction and all." Cleao's mouth shut instantly knowing she had said _way_ too much. _Orphen is going to kill me!_ she scolded herself. She returned her attention to Jeremy. _There's something about him… _she thought and tilted her head as she stared at him involuntarily. She smiled, " Why are you going to Totokonta anyway?" she continued as she scratched Leki on the head gently.

"Oh, I just like to travel. I get so restless at home," Jeremy gave Cleao a sheepish grin. But before Cleao could ask _where_ his home was, they were suddenly interrupted.

" Cleao! Cleao, where are you!" Majic could be heard not that far away.

" Your friend?" Jeremy asked and Cleao nodded. Leki got up and disappeared into the bushes, off to fetch Majic, no doubt. A moment later, both Majic and Leki appeared in the clearing. Majic stopped in his tracks when he saw Cleao's company.

"Oh… hi," Majic said in an unsure voice. Cleao made the necessary introductions. She looked back at the young apprentice, " So Cranky-ancelo sent you to come and get me," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Majic nodded slowly. Cleao stood up and turned to her newfound friend, " Well, I have to go before he gets even more mad. You're welcome to join us." She picked Leki up and held him gingerly as he licked her face in affection.

"He is?" Majic asked Cleao, looking confused and unsure.

"Your _Master_ won't mind," Cleao quipped, but both knew he would go off the handle.

"Master?" Jeremy asked, his turn to be confused.

"He's a silly sorcerer," Cleao explained, "Will you be joining us?"

Jeremy shook his head, " Thanks, but I'll be staying here a few more days. I want to enjoy nature," he smiled at them, " I'll just see you in Totokonta."

" OK, see you then," Cleao smiled.

"It was nice to meet you," Majic added politely. He and Cleao turned to leave.

" Bye," Jeremy called out to them just as they left the clearing. _Everything is going according to plan_, he thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

The trio ate in silence. Cleao and Orphen hadn't spoken to each other since they had gotten back and there hadn't been any mention of Jeremy. Cleao had made Majic promise that he wouldn't say a word, otherwise he'd get a good beating. And he took Cleao's bluff.

Cleao sighed and glanced at Orphen, who seemed to be lost in thought. She gave a small smile to Majic and her azure eyes sparkled mischievously. Majic knew what was coming next. Cleao stopped eating and gave a small yell of disgust, " Uh! I can't take this anymore!" she spat out what little food she had in her mouth. Cleao's outburst roused Orphen from his trance. "It's _disgusting_! Who cooked this!" she continued.

"_I_ did. If you don't like it, _don't _eat it," Orphen retorted coldly. Majic bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. It always was entertaining to watch Cleao and Orphen argue. Cleao put her bowl down next to her, " Figures."

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Orphen exclaimed angrily.

" Well, it means that it explains the _horrid_ taste of this poor excuse for food. What else is it meant to mean?" Cleao flicked her hair and paused for the needed effect, "_Mediocre_ cook, _mediocre _magician."

Orphen gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde on the other side of the fire. The bright flames danced in her eyes, but he continued to glare at her no matter how beautiful she looked at that moment. " What on _earth_ did I do to deserve such a selfish and ungrateful pest!" he said and shook his head in dismay.

Cleao gave Orphen an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look, " Yeah well…" she tried to think of a comeback, but nothing came to mind, so she just settled for sticking her tongue out at him. She turned away and Orphen couldn't help but smile. Cleao quickly finished the remains of her dinner and got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Majic," she called out pleasantly. She got under the covers of the sleeping bag and Leki placed himself next to her. Cleao gave him a goodnight kiss on the head.

Majic cleared the dinnerware, " Goodnight, Cleao," he replied.

Orphen looked up at the stars that were like minuscule candles that burned in the darkness of the night sky. Orphen then looked back at Cleao, who had her back turned to him. "Goodnight, Cleao," he whispered softly and his words were carried into the night by a cool breeze.

* * *

" Guys! Wait up!" Majic yelled out to them. It was early in the morning and they were already back on the road. It was a bright sunny day and birds in the trees chirped their songs to entertain the travelers. Majic shifted the bag on his back and stopped to catch his breath. Orphen and Cleao turned around. Cleao looked at Majic in annoyance and stormed up to him. Majic widened his eyes in fright. Cleao in a bad mood was never _ever_ good. He shut his eyes, anticipating Cleao's rage, " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll stop complaining! The bag isn't even that heavy!" the words rushed out of his mouth. Then he felt the weight of the bag lifted off his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Cleao walking away.

" Hurry up, Majic," she said over her shoulder.

Majic slowly jogged to catch up to them, feeling a lot better without the extra baggage. " Thanks, Cleao, " he said as he walked beside her. She gave him a sidelong glance and smiled. Her smiles were always contagious, so he couldn't help but smile back. Cleao took a few more steps to walk beside Orphen, who was always walking ahead of them. He topped in front of him and blocked his path, Orphen almost walked into her.

"What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

She held the backpack out to him, " It's heavy. Carry it," she answered flatly. Orphen clenched his hands and stared at her in indignation. "Please," she added hastily with a quick flash of her innocent smile. Orphen let out an audible sigh and took the bag from her hands. He slung it over his shoulder and let Cleao lead the way.

" Hurry up then. We don't have all day! Mariabella's birthday is just around the corner and we _don't_ want to be late, " she yelled behind her. Leki trotting beside her happily.

Orphen walked side by side with his apprentice, " Was Cleao born like this?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

Majic nodded as he smirked, " But you gotta love her for who she is. I couldn't imagine her any other way," he continued to his Master.

Orphen replied with one of his rare smiles, " As soon as we get to Totokonta, we can start your lessons again. We can start off with a few more incantations, and then get straight to healing. Sound good?" he asked and he got his answer in Majic's eager eyes.

"That'd be great, Master!"

"Quit your yappin' and get moving! The sooner we get home, the more shopping I can do!" Cleao bellowed.

"Yes ma'am," Orphen's voice dripped with sarcasm and Majic grinned. If looks could kill, Orphen would be dead with the way that Cleao was staring at him.

"Stop being _aggravating_ Krylancelo. I _don't_ have time," she snapped.

"Big words, Cleao," he laughed.

"Oh… would you like me to bring the conversation down to _your _level?" she asked in mock concern. Orphen stopped laughing, but at the same time, Majic started.

"She got you there, master," Majic chuckled and Cleao grinned proudly.

"_Majic_," Orphen warned.

"We're stopping at the next town. I need a warm bath and I need to go shopping for Mariabella's present, " Cleao announced and stroked Leki who was in her arms, as they continued their journey.

" We are, are we?" Orphen questioned.

" That's what I said, wasn't it? Or are you deaf?" she answered. Cleao stared off into the distance as she continued walking, "I wonder if Jeremy will be there…" she trailed off in a half whisper. But it was loud enough to be heard by her friends.

" Who's Jeremy?" Orphen asked in interest.

Cleao turned rosy pink, " No one you would know," she replied in a dismissive tone.

Orphen turned to Majic, "Well?"

Majic looked unsure. He turned to Cleao to see her making a you-are-so-dead-if-you-tell signs behind Orphen's back. Then he turned to Orphen who was staring at him with a stern, yet expectant look. "Umm… well… he's just a guy we met yesterday. I found Cleao with him," he winced when he saw Cleao give him a deadly stare.

Orphen turned to face Cleao, anger in his eyes, " You were with a _stranger_! Why didn't you _tell_ me!"

" You're not the boss of me!" Cleao exhaled, "Take a chill pill, you need to learn to relax, Krylancelo."

"Don't-"

"I'm in no mood to argue right now. Maybe later, OK?" Cleao cut him off and ended the discussion.

" You can be so infuriating, you know that?" Orphen stated.

She smiled at him, " But you and Majic love me anyway," she joked to lighten the mood. Silence washed over the group as they continued their journey back to Totokonta.

They stopped at the next town where Cleao got the warm shower she had been wanting. The following morning, she dragged Majic and Orphen around town searching for the perfect present to give to her sister. Finally, she bought a pale blue summer dress that fell just above the knees. It had spaghetti straps and a vague, white floral print along one side. It was the kind of dress that would show off Mariabella's curves._ She's gonna love it_, Cleao thought excitedly as they left the store. " On to Totokonta!" she exclaimed cheerfully and Leki barked in response.

" It's still early, but we may as well keep moving then. We'll travel for a few hours, then camp for the night. We'll be in Totokonta by midday tomorrow," Orphen discussed their itinerary.

"Great!" Cleao grinned.

Orphen gazed at her in shock, "So, you have no problem with my plan?"

Cleao shook her head.

Majic looked just as shocked as Orphen, " Wow… that's a first."

"There's a first time for everything," Cleao replied.

With less than 24 hours to her hometown, Cleao was just bursting with excitement and energy. _It'll be good to see Mariabella and Mother again. No matter how much fun I have traveling, I always miss home… even if most of the time I actually hate it there…_ Cleao thought to herself. She grinned, _I can't wait to go shopping with Mariabella! We have so much catching up to do!_ she added silently.

Majic gave her a lopsided gaze, "I wonder what she's grinning about, " he said to Orphen.

Orphen shrugged, " Probably thinking of all of the food that will be prepared for the celebration." Majic smiled_, It'll be good to be back home_. He was soon lost in his own thoughts as the day wore on.


	3. The Vision

Chapter 2: The Vision

"We'll be at Bagup's," Orphen said once they entered Totokonta. _I haven't had an ice-cream float in such a long time_, he reflected.

Cleao nodded and began to walk towards her home. She turned back to see Majic enter his dad's tavern. "Orphen," she called to him before went inside. He faced Cleao, " You won't be long will you?"

"We'll be there in half an hour or so," he replied. Cleao gave him a small smile and walked home with Leki trailing behind her.

* * *

She opened the door to her house and walked in. "I'm home," she yelled. There was no response. Shrugging, she walked up the stairs and into her room at the end of the hall. Nothing had changed. Leki jumped onto the bed and curled up, making himself comfortable.

" I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a snack," Cleao told Leki who was slowly drifting off to sleep. She smiled at the sight of her best friend and left the room. As she made her way to the kitchen, voices could be heard… familiar voices… voices she _did not_ want to hear.

" After all that traveling we did, we ended up right back where we started! All that hard work I did to get us out of here, wasted!" the voice exclaimed.

" Stop complaining. Complaining is all you've been doing for the past 2 years and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!" another voice replied.

Cleao turned the corner and wasn't surprised to see the two trolls- Volcan and Dortin. Annoyance quickly building up inside her, she demanded, "What are you trolls doing here?"

Dortin was surprised to see Cleao, but Volcan didn't show surprise. Instead, absolute hatred could be seen on his face. Dortin and Volcan spoke simultaneously.

" Oh Miss Cleao…"

" The big mouthed blonde is back,"

Cleao glared at Volcan, but remained silent awaiting their response.

" Your mother hired us again, Miss Cleao," Dortin answered, " They aren't here right now. They went into town to buy a few supplies," he added politely, which answered Cleao's second question that was on her mind. There was silence as thoughts ran through all their minds. Dortin and Volcan stared at her.

Cleao's eyes narrowed. " Don't just stand there looking at me. Get back to work!"

Dortin pushed Volcan and they resumed their cleaning, Volcan muttering to himself.

* * *

Seeing as her mother and sister were out, she decided to eat a small snack consisting of fruit biscuits and tea. She brought the meal up to her room and ate in silence watching as Leki rested. I hope that they get home soon. I never did like being alone, Cleao thought and sighed. She walked over to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes. She retrieved her casual blue dress that was trimmed with white. " I think I'll take a nice long hot bath…"

She walked into her bathroom that adjoined the bedroom and prepared her bath. She slowly slipped herself into the warm water that smelt of lavender as she had put a few drops of scented oil moments before. She found a comfortable position in the tub and relaxed as she closed her eyes. Her mind cleared and she lost herself in the moment or peace, quiet and relaxation. Cleao was really enjoying her warm bath when her serene environment was suddenly disrupted by Leki's barking. Cleao's eyes snapped open and she sat up, " I wonder what's wrong." She lifted herself gingerly out of the bathtub and quickly dried herself and got dressed. While towel drying her hair, she opened the door and was confronted by Mariabella's smiling face.

"Cleao!" her sister exclaimed happily and threw her arms around Cleao's neck. Cleao hugged Mariabella in return. "…Air…." Cleao managed to gasp out. Mariabella laughed and let go.

"Mother's down stairs…oh and so is Majic and your boyfriend," Mariabella grinned and began to drag her sister out of the room and down the stairs.

"He is_ not_ my boyfriend!" Cleao quickly exploded only making her sister laugh even more. Cleao flushed a bright pink. As they made there way back to the kitchen, Leki followed closely behind.

They entered the kitchen where Tistiny, Majic and Orphen were waiting. Tistiny embraced her youngest daughter, " Oh Cleao! I missed you so much! It's been so quiet without you!" Tistiny was ecstatic to have her daughter home again and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Missed you too mom, " she smiled, then turned to Majic, " How's Bagup?"

" Father's good."

" We told him you said hi."

" Thanks," Cleao smiled.

" He still makes the best ice-cream floats," Orphen added.

Tistiny clapped her hands together and looked at the group, " Ok. I'm going to make us a proper lunch. I can't imagine what kind of food you would be eating out on the road."

Cleao laughed, " With all the crap that Orphen's been feeding me, it'll be good to eat _proper _food."

Orphen scowled at Cleao as everyone else smiled cheerfully. Cleao grinned at Orphen to let him know that she was just playing around and he returned the smile. He was just glad to be back in Totokonta.

Cleao turned to her sister, " After lunch we have to go shopping. I'm in a spending kind of mood."

"Yeah and when we were out on the road, it was _my_ money she was spending," Orphen added to the conversation.

" Don't forget mine too," Majic also added with a smile.

"Your money is my money and my money is your money. It's called sharing," Cleao said and stuck her tongue out at them. " Besides, so not the point."

Mariabella laughed and just agreed to go shopping with her sister, saying she needed a new outfit for her birthday.

An hour later, Tistiny had prepared a delicious lunch. They ate salad, chicken, rice and soup.

They enjoyed their meal together as they gave brief updates of things since the trio had left Totokonta a few months ago.

" Well… we went to Alenhatan to visit Stephanie and Tim," Cleao started.

" And they informed us of an excavation site that she had been meaning to check out, but didn't have time to," Orphen continued.

" So we decided to check it out for ourselves," Majic finished.

" Did you find anything?" Mariabella asked.

" Just some boring old texts written on the wall. Couldn't even read any of it," Cleao answered with a wave of her hand.

" It was actually written in ancient runes and we believe that the site belonged to the Heavenly Ones," Majic answered in more useful detail.

" We made copies of the texts and once we get it translated, we'll be able to figure out if it was from the Heavenly Ones. So after your birthday, we'll be heading back to Alenhatan to get Stephanie to translate it for us." Orphen stated.

" But we're in no rush," Cleao spoke up, " Right Orphen?"

" Actually-" he began to reply.

"_Right_, _Orphen_?" Cleao interrupted, emphasizing her words.

There was a long pause. " Uh… whatever you say."

" Good to know we understand each other," Cleao grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Why didn't you just leave the first copy with Stephanie before coming here?" Tistiny asked after the laughter had ceased.

"Well we would have if _someone_ hadn't of dragged us to Totokonta in such a hurry," Orphen replied with a pointed look at Cleao.

" I did no such dragging. And anyway, Majic needed the first copy to make a copy for us and for the Tower," Cleao got up, " Let's go, Mariabella." Without letting her sister get a word in, she dragged her away.

" Be back soon!" Mariabella called out. Then they heard the front door open and close.

* * *

" Cleao can be such a handful," Tistiny stated after clearing the dishes. They were now in the living room talking.

"That's the understatement of the year," Orphen rolled his eyes.

" She's so much like her father. Always looking for a new adventure and somehow finds a way to get into trouble. But they never give up without a fight."

"That's Cleao alright," Majic agreed.

" They're kindred spirits," Tistiny smiled at the thought of her deceased husband and a silence washed over them until they were interrupted.

Volcan and Dortin came walking into the room. Volcan quickly backed away at the sight of Orphen, "Well, well. If it isn't the self-centered sorcerer and his lackey." Tistiny scowled at Volcan and he shut his mouth.

" Arrogant little troll," Orphen said under his breath. He turned to Tistiny, " Mrs. Everlasting, Majic and I will be leaving now… before I _seriously_ hurt someone," he stated and glared at Volcan with menacing eyes. Tistiny only nodded as she shooed Dortin and Volcan away, giving them another household chore to do. Orphen left the house with Majic just behind him.

* * *

" Cast a spell. Let's see how good you are now."

"Right Master," Majic replied and assumed a casting position. He cleared his mind and said, " Oh Breath of Fire, whom I do release!" A purple orb of energy emerged from his outstretched hands. The spell seemed to be working… until the orb made a popping sound and disappeared. Majic hung his head in shame.

Orphen put his hand on Majic's shoulder, " You're getting better. You just need more practice."

"Really Master? Well, I am learning from the best."

Orphen smirked, " You seem to have mastered the art of flattery though." Majic smiled sheepishly. Orphen continued, " Well, just keep practicing for now. You'll get the hang of things again. Tomorrow, we'll start some new stuff." Majic nodded and began casting. As time wore on, Majic became much better with his spell casting. Orphen just watched his apprentice and encouraged him along the way.

* * *

"I've spoken to the other Elders and they agree that we should try to investigate the prophecy more," Azalie said to Hartia.

"How much longer must I wait! I hate not doing anything…"

"As soon as Lai informs us of the results of his divinations, then we can go and warn Krylancelo. It's only a matter of time, Hartia. I'm sure Lai will come to us soon," Azalie told Hartia reassuringly. Hartia could only let out a sigh of frustration. _Please hurry Lai_, he thought anxiously.

* * *

Lai cleared his mind, closed his eyes and focused on the prophecy. Still, nothing happened. Even in his calm nature, Lai was beginning to get annoyed. So many times he had tried, and every time he failed to see. " Maybe I missed something," he said to himself, "Although, I highly doubt it." He walked over to his desk at the other end of the room next to his four-poster bed. He picked up the book Hartia had found, opened it and retrieved a piece of paper. As soon as his fingers touched the written prophecy, it was like he was teleported to another place and time. It was like he was there, but he wasn't. He was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a scream penetrated the darkness around him. The scream echoed… it was an eerie sound. Then Lai saw Krylancelo. He was on his knees and his face bore no emotion. Even so, Lai could feel his friend's pain. In an instant, Krylancelo's life was taken from him.

The page slipped through his fingers and his vision stopped. The prophecy had fluttered to the floor. Lai could feel his heart throbbing; he hadn't felt so cold in all his life. An image of Krylancelo on his knees reappeared in Lai's mind and he shuddered. _I must tell the others_, the thought rushed through his mind and he left his quarters.

* * *

Lai barged into Azalie's room without knocking. Two surprised faces stared at him and the crying could be heard.

"You woke him," Azalie commented and went to the cot to hush the crying child.

" I apologize," Lai said with a bow of his emerald green head. Hartia was on his feet the second Lai had come bursting through the door. Lai nodded, " Yes, I've had a vision."

Azalie came back as soon as Childman was asleep once more. She sat in her chair and waited for Lai to tell them all about it. Lai began to pace back and forth.

" Well?" Hartia urged impatiently.

" I had tried so many times, but had failed to see anything," Lai began, " I thought I had missed something."

" What was your vision?" Hartia asked, wanting Lai to get to the point.

" Let me finish. I retrieved the page that had the prophecy written on it and as soon as I touched it, I had a vision. It was…" Lai paused, trying to find the right word to use, "…disturbing. Very disturbing. First, I was surrounded by darkness and then there was a flash of light…" he trailed off.

"And?" Hartia urged again.

Lai continued, " Then there was a scream…it was a woman. And then I saw Krylancelo…" At the mention of Krylancelo, all eyes were on Lai. "He was on his knees…as if he had been defeated. He had no expression on his face whatsoever, but I could feel what he felt… the pain he felt was unbearable. His pain was like a scream piercing dimensional walls… It was on a physical and emotional level. And I felt his life force drain away…" There was a foreboding silence. All three had grave expressions on their faces. "That was all I saw," Lai finished.

" I'm going to warn Krylancelo," Hartia walked to the door.

"No," Azalie said from her seat. Two pairs of eyes stared at her, " I mean… it has to be reported to the Elders first. They will decide what to do."

"But you're an Elder, Azalie!" Hartia exploded.

" I am," she agreed, " but I'm not the only one. The council will be told and the sooner they are told, the sooner we can leave." She turned to Lai and he nodded, understanding the unspoken order. He was to go and report the vision to the Elders. Hartia stormed off to his room. Lai followed Azalie out of the room and they both headed to the council.

* * *

" A disturbing vision that is Lai," an Elder said.

" Yes," Lai agreed.

" What shall we do?" an Elder asked the members of the council.

"Krylancelo is to be warned."

"It will also benefit us if Lai kept divining. He might see something else."

" Hartia and I shall go to Krylancelo," Azalie announced.

" What of Childman?"

" He shall remain here," Azalie replied.

" Who is to take care of him?"

" I will," Lai spoke. Azalie smiled her thanks.

"Is there nothing more to be discussed?" Azalie asked those around her.

"Nothing further, Azalie. Lai, you are dismissed."

Azalie and Lai left the council.

"You know what to do, Lai."

And with that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Azalie headed back to her room to say a short farewell to Childman. She then made her way to the transport where she knew Hartia would be waiting.

"About time," Hartia said as they both stepped onto the transport.

" Totokonta," Azalie said with a wave of her hand. With a flash of green light, they were gone.


	4. He Loves Me Not

Chapter 3: He Loves Me Not

Cleao was at the lake with Leki. She was always at the lake when she needed to think about something. But at the moment, she was thinking about _someone_. All day yesterday, she had been on the lookout for Jeremy, but saw no sign of him. Although she did see the most gorgeous dress! It was short so it would show off her killer legs, and it was white with a pink butterfly pattern embroidered onto it. She also bought matching white heels to complement the dress. So yesterday wasn't such a waste.

Cleao didn't understand why she wanted to see Jeremy again so much. He was a complete stranger! "It's his eyes," Cleao decided aloud. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone behind her.

" Whose eyes?" a voice asked. She stood up quickly and turned. _Jeremy_! She thought excitedly. Leki barked in greeting. Jeremy bent down and stroked Leki on the head. He straightened himself and smiled at warmly at Cleao. She smiled back happily. _Yeah, it is his eyes_, she confirmed mentally.

"I arrived this morning and I'm staying at the local inn. I decided to rest for a while. I went for a walk and I found myself here."

"Really? Hmmm… Well I'd be glad to show you around town if you want," Cleao offered.

" That'd be great," Jeremy grinned.

Cleao thought for a moment, " Well, this lake is called the Ruins of Kohan. See that tower over there?" Cleao asked as she pointed to the half-submerged tower, " that's where I first saw Orphen around two and a half years ago." Jeremy just nodded. Without realizing what she was doing, Cleao had gently slipped her slander hand into his firm one and gave it a small tug. "C'mon then. I'll show you around Totokonta."

* * *

Cleao spent the rest of the day showing Jeremy around town. Even though she had only met him a few days ago, she felt like she had known him her whole life. They had a connection.

"The only place I haven't shown you is my house. It isn't that far from here… would you like to come over?" she asked him.

Jeremy looked unsure and hesitated to answer, " I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"No, not at all!"' Cleao said with a wave of her hand, " C'mon then. You can meet my mother, sister and… uh... Orphen." Cleao thought of what Orphen would think when she brought Jeremy home. _Well, he doesn't care about me anyway_, she thought and pushed Orphen out of her mind.

Before Jeremy could say anything, he was already being led away. _Perfect, she's falling for me_, Jeremy thought. He glanced down at her and smiled as she spoke of her family. A few minutes later, they stood outside Cleao's house.

" Here it is. Come inside," Cleao opened the door and pulled him along.

" Your house is huge!" Jeremy exclaimed in awe, " It's a mansion!"

Cleao shrugged indifferently, "It's just a house. No biggie." She walked through the door, "I'm home !" she yelled out. Her mother came rushing toward her.

" Cleao! Where have you-" Tistiny stopped mid-sentence when she saw Cleao had brought a visitor.

" Mom, this is my friend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my mother, Tistiny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jeremy gave a small bow with his head.

"Likewise," Tistiny replied and smiled, " Where have you been?" she asked her daughter.

" I caught up with Jeremy and I showed him around town, is all."

" Well, we have company."

" We do?"

"Yes. Hartia is here with Azalie." Cleao smiled brightly at the mention of Hartia's name, but faded completely when she heard Azalie's name. They _never_ got along.

" Why couldn't it be Lai instead of… _her_?" she asked softly to no one in particular.

" Cleao!" her mother scolded.

* * *

Cleao, Tistiny and Jeremy joined the others in the living room. Everyone turned when they came in. They all seemed to be wondering who Cleao's friend was. Orphen eyed Jeremy suspiciously.

" Hey, Jeremy." Majic greeted. A look of recognition crossed Orphen's face and he glared at Jeremy.

Cleao made further introductions. " Everyone, this is Jeremy," she said, " Jeremy, this is my sister- Mariabella, you already know Majic, this is my…" Cleao stopped the rest of the words coming out, "This is Orphen, Hartia and… Azalie." Cleao said Azalie's name flatly.

" Nice to meet you all," Jeremy said to everyone.

" Nice to meet you too," was the general reply from the group except Orphen who continued to glare.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Azalie asked. Cleao blushed furiously and Jeremy gave a nervous laugh.

" No, we're just friends." Cleao replied hastily.

"Ok then," Azalie said in a disbelieving tone.

Cleao glared," Why are _you_ here anyway?" she asked, quickly changing the topic. Cleao pushed Jeremy into a seat and she sat on the armrest next to him.

" No reason," Azalie replied simply.

" Yeah right!" Cleao snorted in disbelief. Orphen shot her a shut-your-mouth-we'll-talk-about-it-later look. In turn, Cleao gave him a 'whatever' look and turned away. Jeremy turned to Cleao and put a hand on her exposed lap, as she was wearing a miniskirt, to get her attention. Cleao blushed at his touch. Orphen looked angry. _How dare he touch her! No one touches Cleao!_ He paused as his thoughts registered in his mind properly, _What the hell am I on about! Since when did I get so protective of her?_ he thought to himself.

Cleao looked at Jeremy. " I better get going, Cleao," he said.

"Oh… ok then," she answered, trying not to sound so disappointed, "I'll walk you out." Cleao stood up from her seat.

"It was nice to meet you all, " Jeremy repeated. Everyone said goodbye… well mostly everyone. Cleao followed Jeremy out of the room and out the door. He closed the door behind them.

" I enjoyed today. Thanks for showing me around," Jeremy said.

" No problem," Cleao smiled, " I had fun too… Mariabella's having a celebration for her birthday in two days and…" she struggled to get the rest of her sentence out. She was never this nervous around a guy and she was only going to ask him if he wanted to come over, it's not like it was a date!

Jeremy smiled warmly, "I'd love to, Cleao." She blushed a bright pink. "I'd like to see you tomorrow, if you want." Jeremy continued.

" I'd like that."

" I'll see you tomorrow then," Jeremy gave Cleao a quick, but soft kiss on the cheek.

" Come by at around lunch time?" Cleao suggested.

" Sure," he waved goodbye and walked away. Cleao walked back inside.

The others were still in the living room. Tistiny faced Cleao as she walked in, " We're about to have dinner, will you be joining us?" Cleao nodded. During dinner they all avoided the topic of why Hartia and Azalie had arrived, so there wasn't much talk.

But then Azalie decided to bring up Jeremy. " Jeremy seems nice," she said out of the blue. Cleao ignored her. " Are you planning on getting together?" Still there was no answer. Cleao was starting to get uncomfortable, and the more uncomfortable she got, the more hotheaded she would be.

" Azalie…" Orphen said in a warning tone, knowing all too well where Azalie's interrogation would lead. He also knew that Azalie was trying to get on Cleao's nerves on purpose.

Azalie ignored her brother's warning, " Cleao, don't you know that it's _rude _to ignore people when they're talking to you?" By this time, everyone was getting uncomfortable. They all braced themselves for Cleao's comeback.

Cleao stared at Azalie icily, " Well it's a good thing you're _not_ human, because then I _would_ be being rude." Everyone knew what Cleao had meant by her comment. It showed that Cleao gave as good as she got. Azalie scowled at the young blonde. She opened her mouth to retort, but was kicked under the table by Orphen. She flinched at the sudden pain in her leg.

" Excuse me," Cleao said to everyone and left the table. Leki followed her back to her room.

No one spoke. " So… how's the weather today?" Hartia asked lamely, trying to ease the tension. Though it seemed to work because Mariabella let out a giggle. But even so, it seemed that everyone had lost their appetite.

* * *

" Selfish, annoying, psychotic… Monster…" Cleao babbled on. " How dare she come into _my_ house and speak to _me_ that way. I don't understand what Orphen sees in her." Cleao lay herself down on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep, when there was a soft knock on the door. " Come in!" she called out, but her voice was slightly muffled since she was face down in her pillow. The door opened and she looked up to see Majic come in.

" I just wanted to see if you were ok," he asked in genuine concern.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Well anyway, your mother said that we should all get some rest and that whatever Master Hartia and Miss Azalie came here for can be discussed tomorrow."

"That'd be mother," Cleao said, smiling. Majic stood quietly. " Thanks for coming to check up on me. I'm kind of tired now… so I think I'll get some rest. You should do the same."

" Sure. See you in the morning, Cleao."

Cleao stood up and hugged Majic tightly, " Goodnight, Majic."

" Goodnight," Majic replied. He turned and closed the door behind him. Cleao slipped into her nightgown and lied down next to the sleeping Wolven cub. She closed her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. She got out of bed, deciding to go to her sister's room. She quietly tiptoed across the hall, but stopped when she heard Orphen and Azalie talking.

" She had no right to say that to me, Orphen."

" Well you didn't have to provoke her."

"So you're taking _her_ side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I don't get why you and Cleao always annoy each other."

"Well, I don't understand what you see in her, Krylancelo. She's a selfish little brat." Cleao's blood began to boil, but she remained silent.

" I know, Azalie. She's an annoying know-it-all who always gets me so riled up."

" Then how... no, _why_ do you put up with her?" Azalie asked in a confused tone. There was a momentary silence. Then Azalie realized something and her eyes widened in recognition, " You love her don't you!" she said accusingly. Cleao's heart skipped a beat as the words left Azalie's mouth. She was anxious to hear Orphen's reply.

" No! I don't lover her!" Orphen exclaimed defensively, taken aback by Azalie's comment. And just like that, Cleao's heart was shattered. She finally knew how Orphen truly felt about her. Tears stung her eyes. Not wanting to hear anymore, she rushed down the stairs and out the door. Leki ran to keep up.

* * *

Orphen paused as he thought, " I care for her, but I don't love her." he continued as he sat in the chair by the window. If he had looked out at that exact moment, he would have seen Cleao running into the darkness.

Azalie looked skeptical, " So you're telling me that it wouldn't bother you to see Cleao with another man…say Jeremy perhaps…" Orphen considered this notion and immediately thought of Jeremy's hand on Cleao's lap. He felt a sudden urge to snatch Cleao away from him. Azalie watched Orphen think as a look of anger crossed his face. Azalie gave a small smile.

" I…" Orphen didn't know what to say. It was just crazy to think that he loved Cleao in that way. Azalie walked to the door and stopped before she turned the handle, " I'll leave you to think about that then. You know, all I want is for you to be happy, Krylancelo. Just make sure that Cleao's the one." Azalie left Krylancelo with his thoughts.

"She's crazy… absolutely crazy." Orphen muttered as Azalie left the room, "And why would I love Cleao? She drives me insane…" he trailed off and thought about it some more.

* * *

The cool breeze stung Cleao's tear stained face. Wanting to get away from the confusion and the pain, she ran to the lake- the only place that took her away from everything else. She ran into the water until it was waist deep. It's coldness made her shiver, but she didn't care. She submerged herself into the water and emerged to take a breath. It was like the water was washing away her pain. When she came out of the water, the moonlight touched her figure and she resembled a nymph. Her short, pale pink nightgown clung to her body as she stood in the water and she stared at the moon. Leki waded through the water as he waited for Cleao.

"You'll catch a cold," a voice called out from the shadows. Cleao turned to see Jeremy walking towards the edge of the water. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" he inquired.

"I'd asked you the same question." Cleao quipped. She made her way back to shore and sat down beside Leki. Jeremy made his way over to her and sat down. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

" Thank you," she whispered and smiled up at him.

" So, tell me what's bothering you, " Jeremy urged her gently.

" What made you think that something was bothering me?" she asked, doing her best to look puzzled.

" I can see it in your eyes…" he replied softly.

Cleao shook her head, "It's nothing really." She responded in a sad voice.

" You know, looking sad doesn't suit a beautiful face like yours. You'll feel much better once you get it off your chest… Trust me." Jeremy gazed into Cleao's eyes and saw raw pain lurking there.

_Every time I'm with you I am one step closer to achieving my goal, but the opportune moment has not arrived yet_, he thought deviously and awaited he response- his act working like a charm.

" He… I…," Cleao started off uncertainly, I overheard him tell Azalie that I was an annoying know-it-all and that he didn't love me," she said in one big breath. By letting it all out, she began to cry openly. " I know I can be annoying, selfish and a whole bunch of other things, but I can't help it… it's who I am! I knew I loved Orphen the first time I saw him at the ruins of Kohan. It was like fate brought him to me… and to be rejected like that… I was devastated," Cleao sobbed, "I _am_ devastated," she corrected. Jeremy remained quiet so Cleao could get it all out. " My heart just shattered into a million pieces… I… I never knew that love… would hurt so much…" she trailed off and wiped her tears away. Leki whimpered sadly, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help ease her pain. Jeremy took Cleao in his arms and held her as she buried her face into his shoulder. Jeremy stroked Cleao's head comfortingly. They stayed in this position for a long time. Cleao was first to break away. She sniffed, " Thank you… for listening… for everything."

Jeremy smiled, " It's ok. Now, don't waste any more tears over him ok?" he said and touched Cleao's cheek gently, " It's his loss, not yours." Cleao nodded and they both stood.

"I'd better get home. It's really late," Cleao said softly as she took Jeremy's jacket off and returned it to him. She smiled at him weakly and hugged him before returning home with Leki in her arms.

" I didn't even need to do anything. Orphen drove her away for me." Jeremy smirked and stared at the moon.

* * *

Cleao quietly closed the door behind her, which she had left open when she ran off. She was surprised that no one had noticed. It must be really late, she thought and glanced around the house. It was really dark and she couldn't see a thing. She suddenly walked into the small table in the foyer. " Ow!" she exclaimed and quickly shut her mouth. She prayed that no one heard her. She quickly, but quietly felt her way around the house and made her way back to her room. She didn't bother to get dressed, but instead she fell onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, Cleao slept in. It was nearly midday when Mariabella came in and woke her up. Mariabella slowly opened the door and made her way to the motionless form in bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She called to Cleao pleasantly and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"…Five more minutes…" a muffled voice replied from under the covers. Mariabella pulled the covers away and Cleao instantly curled up into a ball to try to keep herself warm.

"Get up, Cleao! We have plenty of things to do today." Mariabella commanded and as if in slow motion, Cleao got out of bed. Cleao got up and ushered her sister out of the room, "let me get ready and I'll be down soon." Without letting Mariabella protest, Cleao shut the door in her face.

* * *

" Do you need our help, Mariabella?" Majic asked, but inside he hoped she didn't. He would rather be practicing spell casting than preparing for the party.

Mariabella shook her head, " No, it's ok. Cleao and I will be helping mother. You sorcerers can do your thing," she smiled at them. Azalie was busy catching up with Orphen and Hartia stood at the window with a troubled look clouding his face.

Hartia stepped out of his reverie, " Will Cleao be coming down anytime soon?" Before anyone could reply, Cleao walked into the room with Leki perched on her head. She stopped beside Mariabella. Although she didn't want to be rude, she didn't greet anyone good morning. She couldn't help feeling miserable at the moment, but she did her best to hide her pain.

_It's all Orphen's fault!_ Cleao screamed in her head. Not noticing any problem, Mariabella continued, "What are your plans for today?" she asked the group.

"I'm not sure exactly," Hartia replied.

"I'll be teaching Majic something new," Orphen stated and excitement could be seen on Majic's face.

"Mariabella!"Tistiny called out. Mariabella excused herself and went to see what her mother wanted.

Hartia spoke up, "When are we going to discuss the reason why Azalie and I are here." He really wanted to let it all out, but knew it wasn't the right place or time.

Orphen quickly glanced at Cleao, " I think we should wait until after Mariabella's birthday. No one wants to ruin the celebration tomorrow."

Cleao snorted in disgust. Since when did Orphen care about anyone else? Orphen looked a bit offended and a bit angry while everyone else was shocked at Cleao's reaction.

" Do you have something to say?" Azalie asked nastily. Cleao turned and followed her sister.

"Arrrgh! She is _the most_ irritable person I have _ever_ met!" Azalie exclaimed in fury.

"There's something wrong with her," Majic observed quietly.

"How so?" Hartia queried, " Isn't she always like this with Krylancelo?"

"Well… yeah. But, there's something different. Something's bothering her. It's just my gut feeling." Orphen had to agree with Majic. Cleao and Orphen would get under each other's skin, but the vibe he had been receiving from her lately was too cold for comfort. She didn't seem to be joking around. Orphen started to worry, " We have to find out what's wrong with her." Azalie just rolled her eyes.

" I'll talk to Cleao and see what's wrong. At least you and Majic will be able to work on his studies," Hartia offered and no one objected.

Orphen stood up, " Let's get going then."

Azalie followed Orphen, " I'm coming with you." And with that the three of them left, leaving Hartia alone. _I'd best leave Cleao alone for a while. I doubt she's in the mood,_ he contemplated, _Plus she'd be busy helping her mother and sister. I might as well help while I'm here_, he decided and went in search for the three Everlasting ladies.

* * *

"Concentrate, Majic." Orphen ordered. "Clear your mind of any distraction and just _focus_."

Majic did the best that he could. With outstretched hands he incanted, " Wind." Orphen had just started teaching Majic how to call on the elements. But every time Majic tried to cast the spell, he failed miserably. Majic sighed in frustration. Orphen was disappointed- Majic had so much potential and he didn't want to see it go to waste.

" He obviously isn't concentrating, Krylancelo. His mind wanders," Azalie pointed out the obvious. Orphen knew she was right and knew it would be better not to put Majic under pressure.

"I'm sorry, Master," Majic apologized.

" It's ok. We can try again later," Orphen replied in the best comforting tone he could muster.

" I'm just worried about Cleao," Majic said.

" Yeah… I wonder if Hartia's spoken to her yet," Orphen wondered aloud and looked towards the house.

* * *

Jeremy had arrived at the Everlasting house and offered to lend a helping hand. He had passed Majic, Orphen and Azalie before entering the house and he just waved a "hello" as they seemed to be busy with studies. Though with both Hartia and Jeremy's help, preparations were completed in a shorter amount of time than expected. Jeremy left afterwards, saying he had somewhere to be and they thanked him for his help.

Hartia finally got the chance to talk to Cleao when Letitia and Mariabella went to the market. Hartia stepped in front of Cleao before she could make her way upstairs, " Can we talk?"

" Sure," Cleao replied, feeling much better than when the day started, as she didn't see Orphen at all so far.

"I'm concerned about you, Cleao," Hartia got straight to the point and a deep concern could be seen in his humble eyes. Cleao sighed sadly, her mood changing instantly. But this time, she wasn't angry… just a bit depressed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the night before. Hartia became more concerned, " Cleao, please tell me what's wrong." He practically begged her. Through the years that Hartia had gotten to know her, they had become very close and to him, she was like the baby sister he never had. He wanted so much to take away whatever pain she was feeling.

Cleao hesitated and a lone tear slid down her face, " Orphen…" she trailed off and wiped the tear away. How she hated crying! Hartia put a hand on hers and squeezed it reassuringly. " He said he didn't love me…" she said softly and looked at the ground. Just saying it was a stab at the remains of her broken heart. Hartia suddenly hugged her gently. He knew about Cleao's feeling for Orphen and he knew deep down that Orphen felt the same, he just wouldn't admit it. But he didn't understand why Orphen would say such a thing.

Hartia held Cleao at an arms length, " I know it may hurt now, but everything will turn out for the best. And I don't need sight like Lai to know that." Cleao nodded and sniffled. For some unknown reason, Hartia's words made sense to her and she knew that he was telling the truth. But just because Cleao was feeling better, didn't mean that Orphen was off the hook. She was _not_ about to start talking to him again.

Cleao hugged Hartia," Thanks, Shrimpy." She smiled sweetly. Even though Hartia despised being called 'Shrimpy', he was happy to see Cleao smiling again. All he could do was smile back.

Cleao hugged him again to show her brotherly affection for him. When they had first met, Cleao and Hartia had gotten off on the wrong foot. It took awhile for them to become close friends. Cleao was just glad that Hartia was here with her. He always knew the right things to say to her whenever she was feeling down. Cleao thought of Jeremy and how he had comforted her the night before, but Jeremy was no comparison to Hartia. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Orphen _anything_," Cleao said as she began to walk out of the living room, Hartia following her. Hartia hesitated and Cleao turned to face him. She eyed him pointedly with her hand on her hips, "Promise?"

Hartia sighed in defeat, "I promise." _Orphen's going to kill me_, he thought in dismay. At that moment, Orphen, Majic and Azalie walked into the house and they all met up in the foyer.

"Speak of the devil," Cleao muttered. Azalie headed straight to her room without a word. Cleao and Majic greeted each other and Majic quickly excused himself, saying he was hungry. Orphen exchanged looks with Hartia and glanced at Cleao cautiously. Cleao just ignored Orphen's presence and turned to Hartia, " Remember…" she said and Hartia simply nodded. Cleao turned and left the two sorcerers.


	5. Birthday Girl

Chapter 4: Birthday Girl

Once Cleao was out of earshot, Orphen faced Hartia and looked at him expectantly. Hartia just returned a puzzled look, "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"What do you mean 'what'! Did you speak to Cleao?"

"Yes." There was a long pause.

"And?" Orphen asked.

"And what?" Hartia asked quizzically. He could tell that Orphen was beginning to lose his patience.

"Don't play dumb, Hartia." Orphen snapped.

"Who says I'm playing?"

Orphen gave his friend a funny look, "What's wrong with Cleao?"

" Nothing."

"Did she say anything?"

Hartia paused as he debated whether or not to tell Orphen, " No." he finally replied. Orphen gave Hartia a knowing look. "What?" Hartia asked.

"She told you not to tell me didn't she?"

"What made you think that?"

" I'm not stupid, Hartia. Are you going to tell me or not?"

" Tell you what?" Hartia decided it would be safer to act as if he had no idea what Orphen was talking about. Orphen was starting to get angry. He didn't have time to play games!

"If you won't tell me, fine! I don't have time to force it out of you. Since you won't tell me, Cleao will." Orphen stalked off to sort out confusing thoughts in his head.

_Please don't go and do something stupid, Krylancelo_, Hartia pleaded silently and retreated to his room to get some welcome rest after helping out all day.

* * *

Cleao had avoided Orphen the rest of the night and after dinner, Orphen left the house. Cleao suspected that he was going to the tower where he always went to brood. _So going to the lake is out of the question_, Cleao thought in disappointment. Cleao had left the others and soon found herself in the piano room. Leki, who was always with her, sat on the chair next to the window and curled into a ball. Cleao sat before the piano, flexed her fingers and played one of her favourite songs. It was called "Yours Everlasting" and was written by Gabrielle Rivers- she was a wonderful artist, but was not famous for her work. The song was about a beautiful young woman whom had promised her heart to the only man she would ever love. But the reason why Cleao liked the song was because of its slow and melancholy tune. It was somewhat soothing.

It had been such a long time since she had last played. She couldn't believe that still remembered the score off by heart. Cleao closed her eyes as she continued playing. The music drifted around the room like a cool mist that lingered at night. All her worries and cares seemed to fade away as she lost herself in the music. Music was one of Cleao's greatest loves. Whenever she played, she could feel the music in her heart and soul. The last note of the song faded away and Cleao nearly jumped out of her seat when she realized that she had an audience.

"That was wonderful, Cleao," Hartia praised as he applauded her performance.

Cleao blushed, "Thanks."

"Yeah Cleao, you're a fantastic musician," Majic added in agreement. Mariabella and Tistiny were also there, but there was no sign of Azalie, which didn't come as a surprise.

"I haven't heard you play in such a long time," Tistiny sighed, "It's good to have music in the house again."

" We could hear music and we decided to come and watch you play," Mariabella explained with a smile.

Hartia was leaning against the doorframe, which was a very Orphen thing to do, but maybe it was just sorcerers, " I never knew you played the piano."

" Master doesn't know either," Majic said and flinched when Cleao glared at him, "She's been playing since she was this little," Majic gestured to a place somewhere above his hip.

"Will you play us another song?" Tistiny requested, knowing the topic had to be changed.

Cleao was reluctant, but nodded. She never did like having an audience. She decided to play "Summer Dream", which was also written by Gabrielle Rivers. It had a much more happier tune than the last song. Everyone watched as Cleao played and as the ending note died away, they all applauded in appreciation.

" Wonderful!" Tistiny beamed at her daughter. Everyone praised Cleao in agreement.

"Well, I think it's time to hit the sack," Majic yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. They all said goodnight to each other and Majic and Hartia went upstairs to their rooms. Mariabella was only one step behind saying she needed all the energy she could get for tomorrow. That left Cleao, Tistiny and Leki.

Cleao just sat there, staring at the piano keys before her. She felt her mother sit next to her. "Cleao," she started and Cleao looked her way, " I know that something's been bothering you… It's my job to know." She added with a smile. Cleao didn't say anything, "I've noticed that ever since this morning, you haven't spoken to Orphen. Why are you avoiding him Cleao?" Still Cleao said nothing. She didn't know what to say, but she gave her mother an apologetic look. Tistiny sighed, knowing Cleao wasn't up for talking. She reached up and put a stray lock of Cleao's golden hair behind her ear. "Well, whatever it is that is preventing your relationship from developing, you have to overcome it…together. Orphen won't be able to help you if he doesn't know what's bothering you… Don't they say that communication is the best way to solve a problem?" Cleao stared at her mother in disbelief. Tistiny laughed, a wonderful sound to her daughter's ears, " Your mother is all- knowing." Cleao cracked a smile and they embraced each other. Her mother was right. Avoiding Orphen was only going to make things worse and all Cleao wanted right now was for everything to go back to normal. But she also knew that she wasn't ready to talk to Orphen, it was a little too soon. _In my own time_, Cleao thought as her mother bid her goodnight. She stayed where she was a few minutes longer. She picked Leki up and went to her room. She had decided that she would wait until after her sister's birthday. _I'll sleep on it_, Cleao thought and she tried to get some rest.

* * *

Orphen stood on the tower and stared at the moon. It was a luminescent full moon that watched over Totokonta. Cleao had avoided him all day and the more she did, the more frustrated and angry he became. He had never felt so confused in all his life! Orphen crossed his arms in frustration, _It's like she has PMS all year round! I never know what she wants!_ All he wanted to do was blast something. He didn't understand why Cleao was acting the way she was. Orphen didn't even know what he had done wrong and why she was taking it out on him._ Oh Cleao, I wish you would just tell me why you're mad._ _I'm already confused about my feelings for you; I don't need something else to worry about_. Orphen looked up at the millions of stars overhead and at the endless sky. His attention was soon on the Everlasting mansion a distance away, beyond the trees.

"Cleao…" her name escaped his lips in a faint whisper as he lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

And from the shadows, Orphen was being watched. Jeremy wanted to kill Orphen right there and then, where he was vulnerable. _It would be so _easy_; you already have your defenses down… but then, where would the fun be in killing you now?_ Jeremy pondered. _When the time is right… when her energy levels are at their peak… then I'll strike_, he thought as he too looked towards the Everlasting house.

* * *

Cleao tossed and turned in bed. She was trying so hard to get to sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, she seemed to re-live the night of Orphen and Azalie's conversation. She finally sat up in bed and two weary green eyes stared at her, Leki yawned.

"I'm sorry, Leki. I can't sleep, " Cleao apologized, "I think I'll get some fresh air…" Cleao got out of bed and stepped out onto her balcony. The cool breeze was refreshing and it seemed to clear her mind. She glanced at the surroundings around her. The trees rustled in the wind and the moon shone brightly overhead. Cleao could sense someone staring at her; she looked down and into Orphen's brooding, yet gorgeous eyes. _He's back from the tower… unless he was at the tree all this time_, Cleao thought. Cleao bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the thought of the very first time she had met Orphen at the tree. She had come rushing out of the house and accused him of being a peeping tom. _Oh… good times_, she laughed inwardly.

Orphen stared back into her eyes and she felt as if he was looking into her soul. Just the sight of him in the moonlight made her heart melt. Cleao looked away and rushed back inside. She closed the doors behind her and drew the curtains over them. She leaned against the glass door for a moment and found that Leki had fallen asleep. She smiled, " I think I'll follow his example." She got back into bed and sleep soon followed.

* * *

Cleao woke up early. She woke Leki and they rushed to Mariabella's room. Cleao burst through the door and bounced on the bed, waking her sister instantly.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Mariabella yelled so that her sister would stop. Once Mariabella sat up in bed, Cleao gave her a big, warm bear hug. Leki was barking merrily.

"Happy birthday!" Cleao exclaimed.

"Oxygen… becoming an… issue…" Mariabella choked out. Cleao let go immediately and grinned sheepishly. . Leki pounced on Mariabella and licked her face in affection. Mariabella laughed, this was certainly a good way to start the day.

Dortin opened the bedroom door and Tistiny through with Volcan carrying a meal set out on a tray. The two trolls left with a list of chores and they closed the door.

"Happy birthday, Mariabella." Tistiny greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek and she set the meal on the table, " I knew Cleao would be here so I prepared a meal for two." An aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the room.

"You're the best!" Cleao exclaimed as she dragged Mariabella to the table and got ready to devour the food.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Tistiny said and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for the others.

Mariabella was still a bit sleepy. She took a gulp of the freshly squeezed orange juice and it woke her up considerably. She watched Cleao devour the food. Cleao finished chewing and she had a drink of her own orange juice. Her eyes widened.

" What's with the look, Cleao?" her sister asked.

"I completely forgot! I'll be right back." Cleao rushed out of the room and left her sister stunned and confused. Mariabella began eating while Cleao was gone and a few seconds later, Cleao came back with a present in her hands. "Here," Cleao said and she practically shoved the gift in her sister's face. Cleao wore a huge smile and Mariabella giggled.

"You didn't have to buy me a present, Cleao."

"It's ok. Now you owe me one," Cleao joked as her sister took the ribbon off. Mariabella opened the box and a smile appeared on her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh Cleao, it's beautiful." Mariabella took the dress out of the box and admired it. She held the pale blue dress against her body and walked over to her mirror. She smiled at herself.

Cleao grinned and stood behind her sister, " I knew you'd like it. You look gorgeous, Mariabella… but of course, the dress would look better on _me_." Cleao laughed and Mariabella stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Thanks," Mariabella said and put the dress on a hanger and in her closet. "I'll wear it tonight," she decided out loud, "Well, we better get downstairs and join the others." Mariabella pushed Cleao out the door and Leki rushed past them. "I'll get Dortin to take the tray down," Mariabella added. The two girls headed down the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning," Cleao greeted cheerfully.

" 'Morning," Hartia and Majic said simultaneously.

Orphen remained silent, knowing Cleao wasn't speaking to him. Instead he greeted Mariabella, " Happy birthday." Everyone followed suit and greeted the birthday girl.

"Thank you," Mariabella replied happily. It seemed that everyone had already started eating his or her own meal of pancakes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to start on the feast for tonight." Tistiny broke the silence.

"I'd be glad to help you," Hartia offered.

"We all will," Orphen added.

"Except, of course, the birthday girl," Cleao smiled at her sister. That was the only time that Cleao and Orphen had ever come close to speaking to each other, in what seemed like forever. The group's conversation was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Tistiny stood up and walked to the front entrance. She returned with Jeremy in tow who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi everyone," he greeted. Jeremy presented the flowers to Mariabella, "These are for you. Happy birthday."

Mariabella accepted them graciously and went to place them in a vase.

"Nothing for me?" Cleao pouted in mock disappointment.

"You get a kiss," Jeremy replied warmly and kissed her on the cheek, " Plus you're not the birthday girl." He laughed. Orphen eyed Jeremy angrily.

"That may be so, but I'm your-" Cleao stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say. Orphen became rigid, but was relieved that Cleao didn't finish her sentence. Jeremy widened his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I came by hoping that I could take Cleao out before the celebration tonight," Jeremy said quickly and looked to Tistiny for permission. Orphen was about to say something, but Hartia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him just as Azalie shook her head.

"I don't see why not. We won't need Cleao. We already have enough helpers," Tistiny gestured to the group.

"Mom, are you sure?" Cleao asked hesitantly, even though she really wanted to go.

"Of course. Be back soon though." Tistiny nodded.

Cleao rushed upstairs to get dressed. She was rushing, but when she was ready, she looked beautiful. She came back with her golden blonde hair and her white dress flowing behind her.

"We'll see you all later," Cleao said and was led out of the house by Jeremy.


	6. Confrontation

**Author's note:** Hi :) just wanted to say thanks to the following people for their encouragement and support- Evergreen friendship, GilShalos, lady-water-dragon and JenL. I really appreciate it! Hope you like the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Cleao spent most of the day at the lake with Jeremy, who had prepared a picnic for them. Leki of course was also their company and had enjoyed himself by lazing around. When they had returned, it was almost sunset.

They walked into the house with Cleao's laughter filling the air. Tistiny was the first to greet them, " About time! We were waiting for you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I kept Cleao busy with the picnic," Jeremy apologized. Tistiny waved his apology away dismissively.

" No matter. Dinner's ready." They followed Tistiny into the dining room where a table for eight had been set. Everyone was chatting at the table.

" Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Majic joked and Cleao stuck her tongue out.

Tistiny sat Jeremy next to Hartia who was sitting opposite to Orphen. The only seats left were the ones next to Orphen and the one at the end of the table. Cleao looked at the two empty seats and then decided to make her way to the seat at the end of the table.

Tistiny cut her off briskly, " Now Cleao, you know I _always_ sit here." Tistiny sat herself down and smiled at her daughter sweetly.

Cleao looked at her mother suspiciously, "Mother-"

"Oh hush, Cleao. Sit down already, the food's on its way." Tistiny interrupted. Cleao looked dumbstruck and reluctantly sat next to Orphen.

"Who'd like to say grace?" Tistiny asked and glanced around the table.

"I will," Hartia responded. He paused for a moment and made the sign of the cross. Everyone copied. " Dear Lord, we thank you for bringing us together on this special occasion. May you bless us and everyone we love." Hartia finished. Just as grace was said, Dortin came in with a tray of food. As he wheeled it in, Volcan came trudging in behind him. "We help prepare _all_ this food for them and all _we_ get are scraps from last night," he muttered.

Dortin placed an array of foods in front of the hungry people, " You know that's not true, Volcan. We have our own delicious meal waiting for us in the kitchen. "

" Shut up, Dortin. No one asked you."

Their meal ranged from roast chicken, suckling pig, sweet potatoes, salad and much more

"Smells delicious!" Majic said, eyeing the food hungrily. He turned red when his stomach grumbled. He laughed sheepishly and they all laughed with him.

"Well don't just sit around staring at the food! Eat up before it gets cold!" Mariabella urged as she herself began placing food on her plate. Everyone did the same and chatter filled the room.

"So did you get any more presents?" Cleao asked as she sliced her chicken carefully.

Mariabella stopped eating, " Mother gave me this beautiful necklace," she gestured to the necklace that hung at her neck. It was made of silver and had a heart locket. "Orphen gave me a box of chocolates- which are delicious by the way," she smiled at Orphen who smiled back, " And Majic gave me an exquisite bouquet of roses." Mariabella continued eating. Cleao smiled at her bubbly sister.

Majic was soon talking to Hartia about the Tower of Fang, Mariabella and Jeremy were talking about the day he had, Azalie was speaking to Tistiny about motherhood and both Orphen and Cleao were silent.

Cleao decided to try the mushroom soup. She poured some into her bowl and tasted a spoonful. _Not bad, but it needs more flavour_, she thought to herself. She wanted some salt, but it was out of her reach. She contemplated asking Orphen to pass the salt, but that meant contact with him. She decided against it and decided to ask Hartia instead- even though the salt was closer to Orphen.

"Hartia," she paused to make sure she got his attention. Hartia turned to face her. "Would you please pass me the salt."

"Sure," Hartia began to reach for it, but Orphen got to it first and passed it to Cleao. Orphen looked at Cleao and their eyes locked. The chatter around them continued. Cleao stared into his beautiful red-brown eyes and all the anger and pain she had felt seemed to rise inside her. She tried to remain expressionless and emotionless, but she felt hot tears brim her eyes. Before Orphen could stop her, she pushed her seat back and stood up.

"I'm so sorry. I seem to have lost my appetite," she mumbled a quick apology and ran out the back.

* * *

Orphen grumbled in frustration. Everyone's attention was now on him.

Jeremy was soon out of his seat and he headed after Cleao, " I'll go talk to her."

Orphen glared after him and followed immediately. _I have had it! I'm going to find out what's wrong with her once and for all!_ His mind screamed. The events happened so fast no one knew what was going on.

* * *

Cleao wiped her tears away and sniffed. Leki whimpered beside her, but Cleao was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding Orphen forever and she knew that she had to deal with it sooner or later, but all she wanted to do was run away. Run away from all the pain she felt. Her mood brightened considerably at the thought. She was about to head back in and gather her things, but was confronted by Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" he asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied impatiently, which came as a surprise to her considering it was Jeremy she was talking to. At the moment, she just wanted to leave. She quickly stepped around him and was stopped in her tracks by Orphen's solid form. There was a mixture of emotions in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed, worried, angry or upset. But she knew she was in for it.

"Get out of my way," she snapped and tried to sidestep him. Orphen was too fast and kept blocking her way.

" I don't think so," his voice sounding so controlled.

" I don't have time for this, Orphen." Cleao retorted, losing her patience with him quickly.

Anger flashed in his eyes, " _Make_ time. You have been avoiding me and I haven't even done anything wrong!" he exploded.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of your high and mighty magical ego! Don't you think you would have done something to make me avoid you! Oh wait, you _don't_ think." She glared at him icily. Cleao seemed to have snapped and all her emotions were pouring out of her endlessly. They didn't realize that they had an audience until someone spoke up.

" Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Azalie screamed angrily from behind Orphen.

Everyone had come outside and were now watching them. She hated ruining her sister's birthday like this, but it was inevitable. " Shut up, Dragon Lady! No on was talking to you."

Azalie was taken aback by Cleao's outburst, but she wasn't going to back down now. " You're such a selfish little brat!" she shouted in annoyance. No on had ever irritated her so much in all her life! Everyone else knew better than to interrupt; Tistiny and Mariabella knew that Cleao could handle it.

"I'm selfish!" Cleao asked incredulously, " Wasn't _your_ selfishness and thirst for power the reason why you turned into a monster! Come to think of it, you may _look_ human on the outside, but deep down you're still the same monster you were back then! Orphen wasted his time and energy trying to save you when there was nothing worthy of saving in the first place!" Cleao's words shocked everyone and managed to shut Azalie up, which was the effect Cleao wanted. She started walking, but was blocked again. "Just leave me alone!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes, feeling emotionally drained.

Orphen's angry eyes softened, but hardened once more when he remembered the reason he was stopping her from leaving. " Just tell me why you're acting this way towards me."

"Why should you care anyway!" she replied bitterly.

"What?" Orphen was now confused. What was she on about?

Cleao rolled her eyes, "Would you like me to refresh your memory? Azalie asked you if you loved me and you said, and I quote, 'No! I don't love her!'" Cleao couldn't believe all those words had escaped her mouth.

To Orphen, that small statement seemed to click everything into place and suddenly it all made sense to him. Now he didn't know what to do. "I… I'm sorry…" he trailed off. Orphen was certainly not ready to admit his feelings for her-if he had any- when he couldn't even admit it to himself.

"What do you mean _sorry_! Sorry that I heard you!" Cleao felt her energy renewed. _He didn't even deny it! How dare he stand there and apologize as if it'll make everything better!_ Cleao thought angrily.

Orphen was at a loss, it seemed that everything he said or did made her angry. "Cleao, I didn't-"

She cut him off abruptly, " Don't you 'Cleao' me! I don't want to hear your lame excuses!"

"I _wasn't_ making excuses. Don't make assumptions, assumptions get you nowhere." Orphen was running thin on patience and Cleao looked ready to explode.

"Arrrgh! You're so irritating! I could just kill you!"

"Why go for the kill, when you can go for the pain?"

"What?" Cleao became confused when a new voice entered her little spat with Orphen. Everyone else looked just as confused as Cleao and they all turned to face Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled slyly at Orphen and turned to face Cleao, "Showtime." None of the things that Jeremy was saying registered in Cleao's head. Without any hesitation, he began to incant, "I call upon thy powers, O Mighty Serpent! I seek thy aid in my quest!" He shouted to the skies above.

The sky darkened and lightning struck the ground, its force causing the earth to shudder.

"Earthquake!" Volcan and Dortin screamed in fright as they ran out of the house to join the others.

An alarm sounded in Totokonta, notifying everyone of the emergency. Everyone lost their balance and fell to the ground, but Cleao was elevated into the air by an unseen force. Black energy bolts started surrounding her until she was encased in a black cocoon. Cleao's scream penetrated the night.

* * *

_The Prophecy!_ The thought exploded in Hartia's mind. It was happening at this very moment and no one knew what to do. He had known something like this would occur, yet he was still caught off guard- as was Azalie. He stared in horror at the cocoon enveloped around Cleao. Her scream snapped everyone out of their trances. Leki howled sorrowfully.

"Cleao!" Letitia screamed and ran forward. Hartia stopped her before she could get any closer.

"What has he done?" Mariabella whispered in dread. Tistiny fainted and Mariabella ran to her side.

Hartia had to stay strong for the Everlasting's. He turned to Majic, who had paled. He put a firm hand on Majic's shoulder, " Take Mariabella and Tistiny inside and stay there." Majic nodded.

Dortin and Volcan opened the door as Majic helped Mariabella carry Tistiny inside. Leki followed. He glanced back at Cleao uncertainly and let out a final melancholy howl, as he knew that he wasn't powerful enough to do anything.

* * *

Orphen rushed to attack Jeremy, but was deflected by a force field. Cleao was in danger and there was nothing he could do. He had tried to break through the cocoon, but all his spells were powerless.

Azalie appeared at his side, "The magic he's used is too powerful. There's nothing we can do."

Jeremy laughed aloud, "Poor Orphen. The infamous Scion of Sorcery reduced to being helpless. How's it feel?" he mocked them wickedly. Jeremy's words struck a nerve.

Orphen's rage took over his actions as he attacked Jeremy's force field with energy balls relentlessly. He knew that there was some truth to what Jeremy's words. He really was helpless and he didn't like the feeling. "What have you done with her! When I get my hands on you-"

"Orphen, look!" Hartia exclaimed. Orphen turned. The cocoon had disappeared and all that was left was a smoke.

"Where's Cleao!" Orphen shouted, ready to attack again.

From within the smoke a soft giggling could be heard. They all turned towards the sound. Cleao's' silhouette could be seen as she approached them. She emerged from the smoke. Horrorstruck faces greeted her and she smiled.


	7. Gone

Chapter 6: Gone

A chilling breeze swept through Totokonta and it bit at their heels.

"Oh Cleao…" Hartia said forlornly.

" 'Oh Cleao' indeed!" Jeremy sneered at them and turned to face Cleao, smiling appreciatively.

Cleao laughed hollowly, " The _new_ and _improved_ Cleao Everlasting," she spun around slowly to show herself off to everyone. All the dark energy that she had absorbed had transformed her and the power within her flowed rapidly through her body. The wind caressed her new midnight black tresses and her long ebony dress floated weightlessly around her. "Don't you like?" she pouted at them in mock disappointment. Orphen paled at the sight of his partner, he was speechless. _What has he done to you?_ he asked himself. All he wanted to do was get Cleao away from Jeremy and rid her of all the black magic that was in her.

"Cleao…" he trailed off and took a hesitant step forward.

Cleao shook a finger at him, "Uh uh uh… not another step, Krylancelo." Not heeding her words, Orphen continued to walk towards her. Cleao's sparkling azure eyes were now a brooding dark blue and they narrowed dangerously. The power within her reacted to her emotions so when she reached out a hand a black flame ignited it. It wasn't painful, but it tingled. Even Cleao was surprised by the power she could feel inside of her, but she didn't show it. Orphen stopped in his tracks as he faltered in his approach to Cleao.

"She's powerful, Krylancelo. Be careful," Azalie warned.

"Something we finally agree on, Bloody August," Cleao said, not taking her eyes off Orphen, " The dragon's right, Krylancelo. I _am_ powerful, so be careful of what you do. You wouldn't want me angrier than I already am."

Jeremy laughed and walked towards Cleao, putting his arm around her waist, which angered Orphen more, "I think you've finally met your match, Orphen."

Cleao put her hand down, " Don't ever come near me again Krylancelo. If you do, I'll kill you," she warned coldly. Cleao turned and walked away, vanishing into the night. She was gone.

* * *

Orphen felt conflicting emotions as Cleao left them. He turned to Jeremy, " What have you done to her!"

"The question is, what have _you_ done to her? I just gave her… let's just say… an 'energy boost'." Jeremy smirked.

"How dare you violate her like that!" Orphen exploded in outrage.

Jeremy shrugged, "You do what's necessary. Well, as much as I would _love_ to stay and chat, I have a girl to go after." And with that, Jeremy was left.

* * *

Azalie stood and watched as Orphen just stood there, unmoving. She shook her head sadly. So much had happened in so little time. It had taken them all by surprise and now they were practically clueless as what to do next. Azalie decided to do something before they were all rendered helpless. She made her way to Hartia, " Go inside and check on the others. We'll discuss everything when we get inside." Hartia followed the order immediately, not missing a beat. Azalie then walked to her brother, "We'll get her back, Krylancelo. Don't worry." She tried to reassure him as best as she could. Orphen faced her, pain in his eyes, " I was meant to protect her and I failed," he told his sister in a flat tone- only making Azalie's heart heavier for her brother's sudden loss.

" Don't blame yourself."

" How can I not when it was my carelessness that pushed her away?"

" The only one to blame is Jeremy. Come inside and we'll discuss the situation."

" Discuss the situation.." Orphen echoed bitterly, "The only girl that I've ever been in love with and now she's gone." Orphen's voice was barely a whisper and Azalie had to strain her ears to hear him. They were both silenced by Orphen's last words, his admission of his love. He couldn't believe that he had just said that he was in love with Cleao Everlasting! Orphen sighed heavily, " I don't know what to do anymore."

Azalie embraced him tightly, " Everything's going to be ok. Let's go inside." Orphen nodded and followed her lead. They entered the house and all eyes turned to them.

* * *

" Where's Cleao?" Mariabella cried. She just about pounced on Orphen and Azalie as they walked in.

"How's Tistiny?" Orphen asked in genuine concern, avoiding the topic of Cleao.

"She's sleeping in the living room," Mariabella replied softly as she was diverted from her question. She led the others into the living room where Majic was drifting off to sleep in a chair by the couch whereTistiny slept. Hartia was at the window, pondering the events of that night. Leki was lying on the carpet, his green eyes showing alertness, but at the same time his yearning to be reunited with Cleao. Mariabella stroked Leki gently, doing her best to comfort the Wolven. She stared at Orphen and could see in his eyes that everything was _not_ all right. There was such loss in his eyes and his body was extremely tense. Somehow, Azalie appeared calm and collected. Mariabella couldn't control her emotions any longer and she burst into tears.

Hartia went to comfort the weeping girl, "Shhhh… everything will be ok," he whispered in her ear as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mariabella sobbed silently and looked up, "I want to know…" she barely managed to choke out in-between gasps for air.

Hartia turned to Orphen who had taken Hartia's place at the window, "Krylancelo…"

" Wake the others," he replied, not taking his eyes off the darkness looming outside. But Azalie was one step ahead, already rousing the young apprentice and Tistiny.

"Cleao!" Tistiny exclaimed, sitting up instantly as she was woken. She glanced at the room, searching for Cleao's beautiful face. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my Cleao!" she wailed sadly. Mariabella rushed to her mother's side, comforting her.

"Master?" Majic questioned sleepily.

Hartia interrupted before any discussion started, "Umm… before anyone says anything else, I believe that Azalie and I should tell you all why we came here in the first place," Hartia looked to Azalie and she nodded for him to proceed. "I don't want any interruptions while I'm talking," Hartia paused, "It all started when I found an old piece of writing in the archives…" Hartia retold the story of the prophecy and then of Lai's vision. Now and then, Azalie would add bits and pieces of information that Hartia had left out despite his request for no interruptions. But Hartia was actually glad that he wasn't telling the story alone. As he was recounting everything, he would occasionally glance at Orphen, noticing his emotional change from sad and confused to just plain angry. Even so, Orphen respected Hartia's earlier request and decided to wait until the end to start yelling. Mariabella and Tistiny had calmed down and their eyes showed identical confusion and they were about ready to burst with a million questions. Majic's expression wasn't that far off from Mariabella and Tistiny's state. The only people who were not affected at all were Dortin and Volcan who seemed to have run off once again amidst all the tragic events.

"And now we are in this predicament," Hartia finished, exhaling sharply.

"And you decided to tell us _now_! Now, when it's already too late!" Orphen shouted in anger and frustration.

"It isn't my fault, Krylancelo. You were the one saying, 'I think we should wait until after Mariabella's birthday'," Hartia replied in a calmer voice, understanding his friend's frustration and anger.

"Don't quote me, Hartia."

" You still haven't explained the 'predicament', as you call it," Mariabella interjected before an argument started.

"I want to know where Cleao is," Tistiny demanded, turning to Orphen for the answer she was looking for.

Orphen remained silent for a moment or so, "The energy that encased her infused her with black magic," Orphen began, getting straight to the point, "She's become very powerful and very dangerous."

"Is she ok?" Majic asked quietly as he stroked Leki who had fallen asleep on his lap during the discussion.

"It's hard to say…" Azalie trailed off.

" What do you mean, 'It's hard to say'?" Tistiny exclaimed.

" I believe that the longer she is infused with dark energy, the harder it will be to reverse what was done to her," Azalie continued, ignoring Tistiny's outburst. Azalie pitied the older woman, the pain she must be going through at the loss of a daughter. Tistiny began to weep silently into Mariabella's shoulder. The eldest daughter doing all she could to control her own emotions and still be strong for her mother.

" But you're not entirely sure about that are you?" Majic asked with hope in his heart.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," Orphen said, "_I'll_ get her back."

" How do you plan to do that?" Hartia inquired.

"I'll find a way," Orphen replied with determination and confidence in his voice. But Orphen wasn't confident at all… he was just trying to convince himself that there was a way to get Cleao back. No one wanted to say that it was very unlikely, almost impossible, to reverse what was done to Cleao, as if saying it aloud would make it come true.

Orphen bid goodnight, saying everyone should rest after what happened that night. He left them and the others sat in silence.

* * *

The sun shone vibrantly the following morning and like in Totokonta resumed as if nothing had happened the night before. But how were the townsfolk to know that Cleao Everlasting had been turned into a dangerous sorceress and that she was missed dearly by her loved ones? The townsfolk of Totokonta continued with their daily lives while Orphen tried to save one… Cleao's life. Orphen had hardly slept the previous night and had skipped breakfast that morning. He felt fatigue towering over him, ready to consume him at any moment, yet he fought against it with all the will power he had left in him. He was going to save Cleao, even if it happened to be the last thing he ever did. He would never be able to live with himself if he lost Cleao. Once again, he was at the tower where he always was when he needed to think something out. "How do I save you, Cleao?" he wondered aloud. Orphen nearly jumped out of his skin when there was an answer.

" You have to talk to her."

Orphen turned around to look at Hartia, " How do I talk to her when her plan is to kill me if I get too close?"

" She won't kill you, even if she says she will. She loves you too much," Hartia answered earnestly and he would have laughed at Orphen's incredulous facial expression., if only it was under different circumstances. "As if you haven't noticed, Krylancelo. She cares for you deeply, but all you do is push her away." Orphen looked angry at Hartia's last words, even though there was truth to those words.

" So you mean to tell me, that when she calls me a half-baked magician and a whole other bunch of other callous names, she's showing her affection for me?" Orphen asked skeptically.

Hartia shook his head, " I think that's her way of showing her affection for you."

"I would have never guessed," Orphen replied sardonically.

" You _always_ keep her at an arms length away and you always know the right things to do to make her upset."

"That's how we always are though. Ever since we first met."

"My point is that if you love her, then tell her. The only person who can save her is _you_."

"I don't even know what my feelings for her are. What am I supposed to do, Hartia?"

Hartia had never seen Orphen so confused about anything in all the years he had known him, "You'll know when the time comes."

Despite Hartia's reassurances, Orphen was still uncertain. What would he do if Cleao didn't listen to him? He suddenly remembered Cleao's eyes… the way you could see the darkness take over and how all her pain glazed her eyes. Their usual sparkle had disappeared. Wanting to distract himself from the image of Cleao burnt in his memory, he decided to talk. "So… how are the others?"

"Well, Majic's really worried about you- we all are- but Majic's staying strong. Tistiny is near hysterics, but Mariabella is there to keep her grounded," Hartia paused noticing that Orphen's inner turmoil surfacing, "It isn't your fault, Krylancelo. We know you'll get her back and we have faith in you." Orphen just nodded in reply. "Leki is in great pain. He's so lonely without her, much like you are," Hartia had dared to add, " But I think that he understands the circumstances. The Wolven are an intellectual species. Azalie's in control and she's planning on returning to the Tower of Fang to report the events. She's just waiting for you to get back."

"Sure," Orphen replied absent-mindedly, but he seemed to snap out of his reverie, " You didn't tell me how _you_ are."

Hartia shrugged indifferently. " You know me, I'm as strong as a rock," he said sarcastically.

Orphen cracked a smile, "Isn't someone modest," his expression turning grave once more, "Seriously though, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be ok… I just want Cleao back safe and sound. She's like my long lost sister…" Hartia replied softly, " I remember when I first met her. She was so spirited. At first, I thought she had some serious issues," Hartia paused, smiling at the memory and Orphen laughed as he also remembered the interesting times they had all shared on their journey to save Azalie, "But I soon realized that she was born that way."

"Can you imagine what I have to put up with?" Orphen said.

"She's a great catch, you know," Hartia stated.

"I know," Orphen surprisingly agreed.

Hartia smiled at his friend, seeing how much Orphen was beginning to open up, " If I were you, I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers."

"You saying you're interested?" Orphen asked suspiciously.

Hartia shook his head immediately, "No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I meant-" he began to defend himself.

"I _know_ what you meant, Hartia. I'm just playing, lighten up." Orphen interrupted his babbling friend.

Hartia smiled again, " It's been a while since we were like this."

"Like what?"

"You know… just doing what friends do. Not worrying about runes, relics or impending doom. Just relaxing."

"Yeah, it has been a while." Orphen returned the smile that Hartia gave him. Hartia was right, it was good to just relax and reminisce over old times. Orphen enjoyed his friends company and the feeling of not worrying.

The two sorcerers were both silent for a few moments. Not an awkward or bad silence, just a silence to savour the moment.


	8. Jeraine

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've just been really busy with school... Anyway, here's my latest update. I hope you all enjoy it! But before I go, I just wanted to say thanks to the following people who have taken the time to read and review my story: f-zelda, viking-ulf, Milia Alexandros and Evergreen Friendship. Also, a special thanks to GilShalos for all the help and support.

Chapter 7: Jeraine

The sun seemed to have set earlier than usual, but maybe Majic was just imagining things. When Hartia and Orphen had returned, Orphen seemed to be in a better mood. _I hope he's holding up_, Majic thought in concern. Just a few hours earlier, Azalie had departed to go to the Tower of Fang. She had told the others that she would report the events, check in on Childman and Lai, then come straight back.

Since Cleao had gone, Leki had spent his time with Majic and moped around. But they both comforted each other. Majic sat in a large, red chair by the fireplace. He sat there and let his mind wander as he stared into the ambers of the fire. He lost himself in the flames and it was like time had stopped.

There was a knock on the door bringing Majic back to reality and Leki woke from his deep sleep.

"Come in!" he called out. The door slowly opened and Orphen entered. Leki looked up for an instant, closed his eyes and then went back to sleep.

"Hey, Majic," Orphen greeted then sat opposite to his apprentice.

"Master."

"How are you… with everything?" Orphen got straight to the point.

"I'm ok. What about you, Master?"

"I'm holding up."

"That's good."

"Yeah. You shouldn't worry about it, Majic."

"About what?"

"Cleao."

"Ohh… I- I can't help it, Master. She's like my older sister. I know she's only been gone a day, but I really miss her."

"I know. I miss her too." Orphen replied.

"Really?" Majic's teal eyes widened, shocked at Orphen's confession.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be ok though. We'll get her back."

Majic nodded and smiled, feeling brighter at his Master's reassuring words.

"Anyway, about your lessons… it'll be a bit delayed."

"Oh that's ok, Master."

"But just because I'm not teaching you anything new, doesn't mean you get to slip from your rune studies," Orphen added sternly.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Majic. We'll focus a bit more on the theory part of sorcery. Tomorrow, you'll have all day to study and in the evening you're going to have a test."

"Tomorrow! That's not fair!" Majic complained.

"Life's not fair, kid. " Orphen smirked, " Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Orphen closed the door behind him, leaving a sandy haired boy grumbling to himself.

* * *

The power surged through her body like an electrical current, making her tingle. But even though she had dark magic pulsing through her, she had no real desire to use it- at least not at the moment. She just wanted to be by herself and had avoided Jeremy all day long by shielding her presence with a concealing spell.

Cleao found herself at the ruins of Kohan, where she first saw Orphen. An image of her "partner" pooped into her head and all the pain she felt came rushing back to her. She became angry and a black flame erupted from her hand. She suddenly felt like destroying the tower that had made her think of Orphen in the first place, but she knew that it wouldn't rid her of the pain that she felt. She quenched her anger slowly and the flame evaporated. Cleao walked through the water, its sharp coldness refreshing her. She walked deeper into the lake until it was waist deep. Just standing there, she closed her eyes and let the water flow around her.

"If I wasn't looking for you really hard, I wouldn't have seen you in the darkness. Your hair and your clothes camouflage you," a voice called from the shore.

"You found me," Cleao replied flatly keeping her back turned.

"You sound disappointed, Cleao," Jeremy observed.

"I am."

"Well, isn't someone touchy today?" Jeremy replied, unfazed by Cleao's attitude towards him. There was silence. "You're in pain. I understand. But if you get rid of the source of the pain, then you get rid of the pain itself," he continued.

"You're hinting that I should kill Orphen." Cleao said and faced her creator.

"How perceptive of you," Jeremy smiled dryly.

Cleao snorted in disgust, "Do your own dirty work."

"Why give me the satisfaction?" Jeremy asked sourly, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Don't tell me what to do- _ever_."

"Revenge would be sweet if you did," he persisted.

Cleao flicked her ebony locks indignantly, " I'm not _stupid_. I know you're using me. Using me to get to Orphen. You can't kill him yourself can you? And you're meant to be a reincarnation of Him. You're _nothing_."

"The transformation hasn't been completed yet," Jeremy retorted defensively, "Wait, how did you know-"

"He spoke to me when I was changing," Cleao answered, referring to her own transformation. "He told me of His greatness, your greatness. How He would walk the earth once more, blah blah blah…" Cleao said dismissively. "Some greatness," she scoffed, "You can't even kill Krylancelo yourself."

"I told you that the transformation isn't complete yet," Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

"_You're_ annoying me, Jeremy. Wouldn't killing _you_ make me feel better? Getting rid of the source right? Just leave me alone." Cleao suddenly disappeared, leaving Jeremy fuming.

_I thought you said that she would be of service to us! What good is she is she won't even listen to me!_ Jeremy exclaimed once Cleao had left.

**Enough**, a voice silenced Jeremy's mental whining. **It has only been a day. Give her time.**

Jeremy grumbled.

**For the plan to work, she must be on our side. Be nice and let her come to you. Then you will use her to your advantage.**

Jeremy considered this and grinned slyly. _Then once I have her, Orphen will fall_. Jeremy paused, _They were all wrong. Orphen wasn't the greatest sorcerer at the Tower of Fang… I was._

* * *

Over many leagues of land, a prestigious university of sorcery stood. It was a few hours till midnight and all the students and staff were asleep except for all the Elders and a gifted seer.

Azalie stood in the circle of Elders, recalling everything that had happened and they all listened intently, Lai listening in the background.

"Cleao still hadn't been seen the last time I was with them all," Azalie finished.

" You mentioned Jeremy Verdhel," an Elder among them spoke.

"Yes, is it of any importance?" Azalie asked. There was a long silence.

"Jeremy Verdhel is a renegade sorcerer… just like Krylancelo."

"What!" Azalie exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Your reaction is understandable."

"So you're telling me that Jeremy was a _sorcerer_ at the Tower? Why don't I know him?"

"He came to us after Krylancelo left the Tower in search for you," an Elder explained, "It was a time after your funeral and there was a thunderstorm. It was the night we met Jeremy. He came to us- injured- so we took him in and Rox Roe healed him. He sensed potential in Jeremy and asked him if he had ever considered becoming a sorcerer. The Elders thought that it would be impossible to draw the power out of Jeremy at such a late stage," the Elder paused momentarily, "but Rox Row got his way and Jeremy was left in his care."

"If he was under the Master sorcerer's teaching, why would he leave?" Azalie became confused.

"At that time, it was only a month or two after the Bloody August incident, so there was still plenty of talk about it. Jeremy became interested and asked Rox Roe for details. So Rox Roe told him the story. He spoke of the power you and Krylancelo both possessed. Referring to you as the Sorceress of the Dragon and calling Krylancelo The Gifted One.

"After that, Jeremy wanted to delve deeper into the black arts, but Rox Roe forbid him. Jeremy kept to himself after that day, and we later discovered that he was experimenting with black magic. So we expelled him. Jeremy left, cursing at us, saying that he would come back and destroy us all. Saying he wasn't who we thought he was."

"If this is so, why didn't the Tower do anything about it?"

"We didn't think of Jeremy as a threat, but an over-ambitious boy. But I see now that we underestimated him greatly."

Azalie remained silent as she processed all the details revealed to her. There was something missing in all of this, yet she couldn't put her finger on it!

"Azalie?" an Elder queried.

Azalie didn't respond and suddenly it came to her, "Hartia!"

"What about Hartia?"

"Hartia has met Jeremy. Why didn't he know it was him?"

"Ah, I knew something slipped my mind. We didn't use his real name. Instead Rox Roe gave him an alias. He was called Jeraine. He believed that it was an honour to be named by our Master sorcerer."

"Jeraine… doesn't that mean 'Drifter'?" Azalie asked.

"That was what he was when he came to us, so Rox Roe thought it appropriate."

"Well, I suppose Jeremy has changed a lot for Hartia not to recognize him."

"That is a likely possibility."

There was still something that didn't add up, something important. "One more thing," Azalie added.

"Yes?"

"The prophecy that Hartia found…" she paused, " It's like it was waiting for him. Waiting to be found. It is too great a coincidence to ignore, someone must have put it there."

The Elders considered this notion, "This is true. The Heavenly Ones work in mysterious ways, Azalie. But it could be that someone has managed to plant it there undetected. Does it matter how it got there? All that matters is that this situation be dealt with immediately."

Azalie nodded, "If that is all, I would like to return to Childman."

"Very well. We can discuss things further tomorrow if need be."

"Yes," Azalie agreed and turned to leave, gesturing for Lai to follow.

* * *

Childman was sleeping peacefully when Azalie and Lai returned. Exhaustion taking over, Azalie slumped in the large armchair by the window overlooking the school grounds.

"Azalie, if you're tired…" Lai started slowly.

"No, no. I'll be ok. I don't think I could sleep anyway."

"Everything is slowly connecting," Lai stated thoughtfully.

"Have you found anything in your divinations?"

"No, but I'll try once more tomorrow. Maybe with all this new information, I can see more," Lai replied and sat opposite of Azalie, relaxing.

"Did you know Jeraine, Lai?"

"Not really. I mean, we weren't friends, but I kept my eye on him."

"What kind of student was he like at the Tower?"

"He was the perfect student. He was polite, a fast learner and a hard worker. Everyone began to look up to him after you and Krylancelo were gone."

"Keep going."

"Jeraine received an abundance of praise, I suppose it got to his head. After hearing talk of the Bloody August and Krylancelo, he became interested in the black arts. I remember I found him in the archives one afternoon, trying to open the forbidden bookcase where we kept everything we knew about black magic. Of course, I kept myself hidden from his eyes."

"He sounds like he would have made an excellent sorcerer," Azalie said observantly.

" Ah yes, that would seem so. Rox Roe said he had great potential- that he did, but he wasn't as gifted as Krylancelo. I'm just not sure if that's the case now. He may have been a hard worker, but if my memory serves me well, I do recall him having difficulty in spell casting."

"He seems like quite a character," Azalie said thoughtfully.

"Right," Lai agreed, "I suppose you'll be leaving tomorrow morning?" Azalie nodded her confirmation. "Well, you should all be careful. We may know what Jeremy was like in the past, but he may have changed. We don't know what we're up against," Lai continued.

"All we know is that we have a very hurt sorceress on the loose. A combination of pain and power is never good."

"I don't think that Cleao will be much of a threat," Lai said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you think about it, Jeremy has just given her powers that react to her emotions. Once her pain is gone, the power she has won't have anything to feed on."

"That makes sense," Azalie replied with a small yawn.

Lai smiled, "I think we better get some sleep."

"Good idea."

"Goodnight, Azalie," Lai said and stood up.

"Goodnight," Azalie replied, "Lai, before you go… I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

" For looking after Childman while I've been away."

"That's ok. It's no problem at all," Lai assured her with a warm smile that showed Azalie his pearly whites. "Goodnight," he repeated and left her chambers.

Azalie crossed to the cot where Childman slept. She gently stroked his face and smiled down at him. Yawning, Azalie quickly got dressed into a comfortable nightgown. She slowly got under the covers of her bed and drifted to sleep as the glowing embers of the fire slowly died away.

* * *

Orphen tossed and turned in his sleep. All he could see was a pair of haunting black eyes that pierced his heart. And in the darkness that surrounded him, Cleao's scream would echo. Orphen bolted upright in a cold sweat. It was the second time he had had that dream. He sighed to himself and lay down once more and stared at the ceiling of the four-poster bed. _I'll find you and I'll get you back Cleao_, Orphen promised to himself, _once you're safe and sound, I'm never letting you out of my sight_. He exhaled as his eyes slowly closed. Thoughts of Cleao filled his mind as he fell into another uneasy sleep. 


	9. So Close

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I haven't updated in awhile…. SORRY! I've been really busy at school and I just finished my mid-year exams… not that you wanted to know that :p Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone who have read and reviewed my story so far, including: Evergreen friendship- The Anime Angel, RayxJade (Isn't Kai just the best? Lol. Ray isn't so bad either…), Milia Alexandros and Unseen Watcher. Thanks again!

Chapter 8: So Close

Mariabella woke up beside her mother. She faced Tistiny who had tearstained cheeks. Tears began to well in her own eyes. She hated to see her mother in such pain! I just hope Cleao returns to us soon, Mariabella sighed sadly. Please come home, Cleao. _We all miss you very much_, Mariabella called out to her sister mentally, wishing that Cleao could actually hear her. She slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room quietly so she wouldn't wake her mother. She went to the kitchen and was greeted by weary faces. "Good morning everyone," Mariabella said as cheerfully as possible.

" 'Morning," the group returned the greeting.

"Where's Mrs. Everlasting?" Hartia asked.

"I let her sleep some more. She's really drained," Mariabella replied and sat beside the young apprentice.

"Would you like some herbal tea?" Majic offered.

"That would be nice," Mariabella smiled, "Have you all had breakfast already?"

"We aren't hungry," Orphen said. There was a long silence.

Majic handed Mariabella a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you, Majic," Mariabella said softly. There was another silence as they were all lost in their own thoughts. "I wonder where Cleao is…" Mariabella wondered aloud.

"We were just about to go look for her," Orphen had decided at that exact moment.

"We were?" Majic asked in confusion.

""Yeah," Orphen replied and stood up.

"You mean we're going now?" Hartia asked as he also stood up, followed by Mariabella and Majic.

"No time like the present," Orphen stated, "We'll stay together when we look for her."

Mariabella walked the three to the door, still confused at the sudden move of action. "Please be careful."

"We will," Hartia replied and waved goodbye. But before any of the three could take another step, Azalie appeared before them.

* * *

Cleao sat inside the tower at the Ruins of Kohan. She had been there for quite some time, deliberating what to do next. Cleao finally decided to follow through with her plan to leave Totokonta. _Once I leave, I'll be free from Orphen,_ she thought as she played with her ebony locks. She sat in silence and stared into the nothingness around her.

"All alone…" a cold voice taunted her.

Cleao became alert instantly. "Who said that? Is that you?" It couldn't be Him though… the voice was distorted so she couldn't really tell. Cleao glanced around the Tower. There was no one there but her. "I could've sworn I heard someone say something…" Cleao stayed alert for a while longer, but when there was only silence, she retreated back to her thoughts. Only then did she realize what the voice had said. Only then did she process it in her mind. All alone. Those two words had such a great impact on her. There was truth behind those words. Those two words taunted her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about it. _Am I really all alone?_

**_Of course_ you are.**

"Who are you! You're not Him, so who are you? Answer me!" Cleao cried into the empty room. There was no reply. "I'm going crazy… I'm hearing things…" Cleao whispered and wiped her tears away.

**Nobody likes you.**

"Leave me alone!" Cleao screamed.

**You _are _alone. Everyone _hates_ you. Everyone _left_ you.**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

**Do you think your mother could accept a daughter like you? If your own flesh and blood can't accept you, how could Orphen? Look at what you've become! How could _anyone_ accept such an abomination? A _freak_. That's what you are. **

"That's not true!… It isn't true…" Cleao voice faltered.

**If it isn't, then why isn't Orphen here? Why isn't he here to hold you in his arms and comfort you?**

Cleao remained silent, not wanting to say what she knew to be true.

**Why isn't he here?** The voice persisted.

Cleao gave in to her pain, "Because he doesn't love me…"

**That's right. No one does.**

No matter how hard she tried, she had no argument against the mysterious voice that was speaking to her. She may be hearing things, going crazy. But even if she was, what the voice was saying made sense to her. Then an image appeared in her mind. "Leki!" She could just imagine her companion smiling at her. Cleao knew what she had to do. "I'll get Leki! Then we can leave Totokonta and never come back! I'm not going to be alone." Cleao stood up and wiped her tearstained face. "Away," she whispered and the tower was empty. Except for the voice that only had one thing to say.

**Fool **

* * *

Meanwhile, a discussion was in progress at the Everlasting mansion.

"Jeraine, The Drifter," Hartia repeated the name again in disbelief.

"Yes, Hartia. Jeremy and Jeraine are one and the same," Azalie couldn't help but laugh at Hartia's disbelief. The trip to look for Cleao had been delayed when Azalie arrived with news from the Tower. She had just finished telling them all about Jeremy's past at the Tower of Fang. And the only person who had said anything was Hartia. Mariabella and Tistiny were also there and had listened intently. No one spoke and Leki's heavy breathing could be heard as he slept fitfully.

"Lai also said something of importance. He told me something that actually makes a lot of sense, something which never occurred to me," Azalie continued, breaking the silence. "He said that Jeremy has just given her magical powers that can only be sustained by feeding off Cleao's pain. If you take Cleao's pain away, you take her powers away, which will then return her to her former self."

"You make it sound so easy," Orphen said as he leaned against the wall.

"But it won't be easy," Hartia added.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better. Thanks a lot, Hartia," Orphen said sarcastically. Hartia gave his friend an apologetic look.

"Let's start looking for Cleao then," Majic urged.

"You won't be coming, Majic," Orphen decided.

"What! But you said we were going before Miss Azalie came!"

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"But Master!"

"No more 'buts'. Don't forget you have a test about ancient runes tonight, so you better start studying." Majic scowled. "Don't look so sad, Majic. If it makes you feel any better, Azalie isn't coming either."

"What!" Azalie exclaimed. Majic cracked a smile. "What do you mean I'm not coming!"

"I meant exactly that. You're staying behind to help Majic in his studies. No more complaining. End of discussion."

Mariabella looked from Majic and Azalie's angry faces and laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Mariabella?" Tistiny asked in a confused tone.

"Oh mother, doesn't Orphen remind you of Cleao… even in the smallest way? They're both so demanding and headstrong. It's no wonder they fight all the time."

Tistiny gave a small smile, " I do believe your right."

Orphen looked embarrassed by the mother, daughter observation. They all laughed heartily at Orphen's embarrassed expression. It was a nice sound to hear after all the dark silences and tears, but Orphen was still humiliated.

He stood up abruptly and headed for the door. "Hartia, let's go. Majic, start studying and wipe that smirk off your face before I come over there and do it for you," Orphen ordered sternly.

"Be careful," Tistiny called out to the departing sorcerers.

* * *

Hartia walked behind Orphen, "Where should we start looking, Krylancelo?" he asked as Orphen opened the front door.

"Here's a good place to start," Orphen replied. Confused, Hartia looked over his friend's shoulder where Cleao confronted them. She stood a good distance away from the house and she stared coldly at Orphen., disregarding Hartia's presence. Orphen stared back and began to walk to her.

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" Hartia asked aloud.

"No, not really. Unless you have a better idea?" Orphen called over his shoulder. There was no response. "Didn't think so," Orphen said.

Cleao prepared to attack, an energy ball waiting to be released, "I've warned you, Krylancelo," Cleao said flatly. Orphen had already covered half the distance between Cleao and the house and he kept going, ignoring Cleao's second warning. Cleao released the energy ball and it struck Orphen in the chest with full force. Its impact sent him flying back and he landed at Hartia's feet.

"Krylancelo!" Hartia exclaimed in alarm. The others rushed out of the house to see what had caused Hartia to scream in alarm. Majic paled at the sight of Cleao and Mariabella and Tistiny were in the same condition. They were all horrified. It was the first time that they had seen Cleao since the night she was taken and seeing her like this didn't reassure their worries.

Cleao's darker side had taken over her. "So nice of you to join us, but I'm in a hurry. I don't even know why I came here. What a waste of my precious time," Cleao spat harshly. Orphen groaned in pain from his sitting position on the ground and this brought a sickly sweet smile to Cleao's face. He slowly stood up and after finding his proper footing, he straightened up.

"Cleao what has he done to you? Please come back!" Tistiny screamed to her daughter who looked at her with hollow eyes.

"He did me some good."

Orphen continued to walk towards Cleao.

Hartia led Tistiny and Mariabella back inside, knowing how hard it must be for them to see Cleao in this state. The mother and daughter didn't object. Hartia returned as quickly as he had gone.

Cleao gritted her teeth in irritation, "Don't you dare come any closer!" she warned and let loose another energy ball. But this time, Orphen was able to shield himself.

"Cleao, stop this! Don't make me hurt you!"

"You already have," she retorted icily and kept firing energy balls at him. She was relentless. The energy balls bounced off his shield harmlessly and exploded in the air.

Orphen flinched at Cleao's statement, " I'm sorry that I hurt you, Cleao. I didn't mean to," he continued, but Cleao attacking him was making it difficult to keep his shield up while walking forward. He decided to make her remember, " Remember when we first met by the tree? You thought I was a peeping tom, so you came rushing out of the house screaming at me while waving a sword about? You're so fiery and headstrong. That's one of the things I love about you, Cleao," Orphen had gotten closer to her while he was talking.

"Shut up!" Cleao screamed and gave all she had in her next attack. The black energy ball hit Orphen's shield and broke his spell that kept it up. He was defenseless now.

"Master!" Majic cried out, rushing to aid Orphen, but Azalie stopped him in time.

" Don't worry, Majic. He can handle it," Hartia reassured him.

" Krylancelo! Fight back before she kills you!" Azalie called out to her brother.

Orphen ignored them all and focused on Cleao. "Remember the time you spent hours in the water searching for one of those rare red clams? You came back and gave it to me, but all I did was yell at you. I never really show you my appreciation for all the things you've done for me, but I really do appreciate you." Now he was only a few feet away from her. She was trembling, but while he was talking to her, she had fired more energy balls his way and he struggled against their impact. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding and his breath was ragged. He finally closed the gap between him and Cleao. He embraced her firmly, but gently. In that moment, Cleao had no idea what had happened and what to do.

She began to struggle against him, "Shut up!"

"I love you, Cleao…" Orphen whispered to her and trailed off.

Cleao's eyes widened at his words, "No! Don't say that! You don't care about me!"

"I do Cleao… I love you… I never really knew it until I lost you."

Cleao struggled against him, "No…" She looked up and stared into Orphen's eyes. Her own empty eyes hardened and she pushed against him.

"I love you, Cleao," Orphen repeated and she heard the sincerity behind his words. Or was she just hoping for something that was never really there? She felt tears well in her own eyes and they flowed freely down her cheeks. Even though she was hurting, she had waited so long to hear Orphen say those words to her. She felt so confused. But then, Cleao could feel something more dark and powerful within herself. All her anger, pain, loneliness and sadness merged into one. It created a more foreboding darkness that seemed to come alive inside of her.

**He doesn't love you. He's playing with you heart. Did you hear how easily he said that he loved you? To him, they're just _meaningless words_. He is _using you_, Cleao. _Using you to get to Jeraine…to get to me_. Are you just going to cry over it? Don't let him get away with it, Cleao! Don't let him break your heart again! **

The words spoken to her were so strong and powerful. She felt the power of the words flow through her, convincing her, every bone in her being, that Orphen was the enemy.

Orphen held her close, feeling like he had gotten her back. But then he felt Cleao stiffen in his arms. "What is it?" he asked softly. He was suddenly pushed roughly away and he fell to the ground.

"I want you to get out of my face. To think I almost fell for your lies! How dare you make a fool out of me!"

Orphen was devastated. How could he think that it would be that easy? "Cleao… this isn't you!"

"I am no ones fool," Cleao ignored him.

Orphen realized that it would take more than his words to get Cleao back. He stood slowly and shook his head sadly, " No. You're Jeremy's fool."

"But don't you just wish I was _yours_?" Cleao sneered. Even though she knew that Orphen had just insulted her, she felt satisfied knowing that her words would upset Orphen. Cleao's body seemed to shimmer and lose form. She disappeared, leaving only her last words behind to linger a moment more.


	10. Reflection

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed my story so far : ) And thanks to the following people: Evergreen Friendship- TheAnime Angel, Milia Alexandros, fzelda, RayxJade, GilShalos, Madam Spooky and Devon Masterson-Bond. Hope you guys like this chapter too! Don'tforget to read and review:p

Chapter 9: Reflection

"Is he ok?" Mariabella asked in concern. The news about Cleao and Orphen's second confrontation was upsetting for the mother and daughter to hear, but Orphen was affected the most.

"It's been hours and he still hasn't left the tree," Majic sighed sadly.

"Should someone go and talk to him?" Tistiny asked.

"No," Hartia replied.

"He'll come back inside in his own time," Azalie added softly. She was really worried about Orphen, but she knew better than to interrupt his thinking time.

"I just wish we could do something…" Mariabella trailed off.

"He'll be ok," Azalie said, more to convince herself than anything else. She pulled the velvet curtain back, soft beneath her fingers, and she stared at Orphen. He was a distance away, sitting in the tree. A dark silence enveloped the room.

Orphen had healed his wounds slowly, but it drained a great deal of his energy. If only healing his heart would be as easy. He was ready to collapse, ready to give in, but his mind wouldn't let him move from the tree.

Orphen had been sitting at the tree for hours and all he could think about was Cleao. He really thought that he had gotten her back, that he had saved her. What a fool he was. _How could I think that it would be that easy? _He thought. But then again, Cleao's never made it easy.

_It was a sunny day with a clear, blue sky and the trio were walking along a crystal, clear riverside. _

_Cleao sighed. Orphen kept walking, but Majic turned to face her, "What's the matter now? You don't have to go to the bathroom again do you?"_

"_I wish there _was_ a bathroom to go to. What I wouldn't give for a great, big bathtub filled with 98 degreewater," Cleao's eyes lit up, "Oh my god, that's it! How about we take a little detour and stop by the hot springs at Kulna?" _

_Now Orphen glanced at Cleao, then towards a mountain face before him. "The hot springs at Kulna, huh?" he looked back at Cleao, "No way. Kulna Springs are on the other side of that mountain. We'd lose three days."_

_Cleao crouched on the ground, "You're impossible. Every time I come up with a perfectly good idea, you just_ _have to go and shoot it down_._ Either _you_ start listening to me, or _I'm _going home."_

_Orphen pointed back to the way that they had come, "Well you have a safe trip. C'mon Majic, we have a lot of ground to cover." Majic looked at Orphen._

"_We're _going_ to the springs!" Cleao exploded. Majic turned to Cleao._

"_We're _going_ to keep walking," Orphen retorted._

_Majic spoke up, "Aren't you forgetting? Kulna's supposed to be haunted." Cleao was in his face in a heartbeat. Majic looked frightened._

"_How about you zip it?" she advised sweetly._

"_Yeah, I remember hearing a legend about the monster," Majic continued._

"_If I want your opinion, I'll tell it to you! Are we clear!" Cleao screamed. _

_Orphen interjected, "He's right, you know. I've heard it too." Majic and Cleao faced Orphen. "The monster of Kulna. That's why no one goes there anymore."_

"_That's what I heard!" Majic sounded excited, "And it has metal skin and big sharp pinchers!" _

"_And one glowing eyeball so it can hunt in the dark," Orphen added._

"_That is so cool," Majic replied. Both master and apprentice began walking, leaving Cleao behind._

"_Oh man, they totally used to scare us with that story when we were little," Orphen laughed._

_They continued talking, but Cleao would have none of it. "I'm not falling for that! What kind of moron do you think I am!" The other two kept ignoring her. Cleao's blood began to boil, "Hey!" She ran forward, but her foot got caught on an uneven surface. Orphen and Majic looked back in time to see her fall… face first in a puddle. She looked up with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh c'mon," Orphen sighed exasperatedly. _

_Because of Cleao's whining and complaining, their traveling had been delayed. And Cleao took a bath in the nearest lake. _

"_Since when did I become Her Majesty's dressing boy?" Majic sighed as he hung Cleao's yellow dress on a tree branch. "Besides, someone could see her," after a moment, Majic's eyes widened as an idea came to mind. _

_Orphen walked back to the spot they had chosen to camp at for the night. He had a bundle of firewood in his arms, "Ok. She's gone, he's gone. Not good." _

"_Oh yeah. Now we're talkin'," he suddenly heard Majic's voice somewhere nearby. Majic had conjured an image of Cleao bathing in the lake. He sat there, his eyes fixated on Cleao. He was so caught up in the moment that he screamed when Orphen put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Master!"_

"_So, you see something you like there, Majic?" Orphen smirked. _

_Majic began to wave his arms frantically and he turned red. "It's not what you think, Master. I was just practicing my spell casting," he defended himself and shut his mouth quickly. _

_Orphen was staring at him sternly, but his eyes softened, "Light refraction's not an easy spell, Majic. Good job."_

_Majic looked relieved, "Well thanks, Master. I thought it was-"_

_A blow to the head cut off Majic's sentence. Orphen hit him hard, " These aren't the kind of spells I wanted you to master!"_

_The two boys were interrupted by Cleao, "Since when did my bath time… become a spectators sport!" she asked. Her anger evident by the shaking in her voice and body. She was dripping, but was covered in a fluffy, pink towel._

_Majic hid behind Orphen, "Please don't hurt me, Cleao."_

"_Oh I won't, Majic," Cleao replied as she cracked her knuckles menacingly. Cleao gave chase and Majic ran for his life, "At least not fatally!" _

_Orphen watched as Cleao ran after Majic and he exhaled in dismay, "I cannot believe it's come to this. The greatest sorcerer the Tower of Fang has ever had, reduced to a simple baby-sitting job. I should've stayed in school!"_

_After all the commotion and after Majic and Cleao had settled down, they all sat around a glowing fire and ate dinner. As usual, Cleao complained about the food and after a lot of yelling she smiled at Orphen, " I have a _fabulous_ idea. How about we take a little detour and get some _real _food from the resort at Kulna?" _

"_How about this, you sit down and open your mouth only to put food in it," Orphen suggested. Orphen went to sleep after Cleao had finished yelling at him._

_The following morning, Orphen woke up to a note: _

_Good morning,_

_You looked so cute snoring and drooling. Couldn't bear to wake you. Be back soon._

_Majic and Cleao_

_Orphen grit his teeth and crumpled the note in his hands. "That girl," he said as he looked towards Kulna. "Cleao!" he yelled._

"Orphen!" a voice called.

Orphen snapped out of his trip down memory lane and looked down to see Hartia.

"I kept calling you, but you were in some kind of trance," Hartia said from below the tree.

"I was just thinking about the time Cleao had disobeyed my orders, yet again, and went to Kulna with Majic. I woke up to a note saying the she couldn't bear to wake me. I was so annoyed. Then I had to go and save them from the Guardians. Cleao never did make things easy for me," Orphen sighed in remembrance.

Hartia smiled," Can you imagine her any other way?"

"No, "Orphen smiled in return.

"I bet that's what she's doing," Hartia said.

"What's she doing?" Orphen asked in a puzzled tone.

" Making it hard. I bet Cleao's subconscious is making it hard for you to save her," Hartia joked.

Orphen laughed, "Yeah. That'd be her." He smiled at the thought of the spirited young blonde that he had grown to love, without even realizing it, over the years. In that moment, it was as if the cloud in his mind had disappeared and he could finally think clearly. His mind began to work furiously.

"Krylancelo? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Wait," he said quickly to Hartia. There was a long silence. "I'm having a thought… no… I think I've got an idea… no wait, now I think I have a plan."

"Thought? Idea? Plan?" Hartia inquired, "Care to share?"

Orphen jumped down from the tree and he felt his legs buckle beneath him. He fell to his knees.

"On second thought, share it later. I think you need a decent meal in you and at _least_ eight hours of proper sleep. You've become weak."

"Hunger and fatigue. It can do that to you sometimes," Orphen laughed weakly at his own sarcasm.

"Shortcut?" Hartia asked.

"Yes please."

Without another word, Hartia placed a hand on Orphen's shoulder and teleported them inside.

* * *

"Now you just go and get some rest, young man," Tistiny ordered sternly. "We can discuss your plans tomorrow."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Master," Majic smiled, glad that Orphen was inside. Orphen looked indignant. "You heard Mrs. Everlasting's orders."

"That's right. Now off to bed," Azalie added.

"What's with you guys? I'm fine ," Orphen said to the group who were urging him up the stairs.

Hartia rolled his eyes, " You nearly fell asleep in your soup. You call that _fine_?"

He had to admit, he was really tired. But he really wanted to get to the plan. He considered his options. _Five against one, plus I'm not at my best… These are odds I don't like_, he contemplated.

"Ok, Ok," Orphen held up his hands in defeat. "I'm going to bed." He turned and headed to his room.

"I thought we'd never get him to his room," Mariabella said once he was out of earshot. They all headed back into the kitchen where Tistiny began to pour them all some herbal tea. They all sat in silence while they sipped at their drinks.

"The more rest he gets, the better," Hartia said, finally breaking the silence. There was a murmured agreement.

"It's not like Cleao's going anywhere…" Azalie said and her eyes widened when she saw everyone staring at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You kinda did," Majic answered a bit angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way… in a bad way. I just meant-"

"It's ok. We know what you meant," Tistiny assured the younger woman.

"No harm done," Mariabella added kindly.

"Hmm… yeah. I think I'll be going to bed now," Majic said and put his cup in the sink. "C'mon, Leki." The Wolven headed upstairs while Majic bid goodnight to the others.

"He didn't mean anything… you know… with his tone of voice," Mariabella said after Majic had left. "He's taking it very hard. Cleao's… change is hard on all of us."

"I know. I'm sorry about what I said," Azalie said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Mariabella replied as she and Tistiny placed the remaining cups inn the sink.

"Well," Hartia yawned, " I think we should all get some rest. We may have a big day tomorrow with this new plan that Orphen has."

"Agreed," Azalie said just before they all went to their own rooms.

* * *

Jeremy stood behind Cleao. "I knew I'd find you here." Cleao walked back to shore and sat at the edge of the lake. " Long time, no see."

"Could he really have been lying to me? All the things he said… were all lies?" Cleao whispered just as Jeremy sat next to her.

"Orphen," Jeremy said, but he didn't need any confirmation from Cleao. _If I play my cards right, I could have her eating out of the palm of my hand_, Jeremy pondered. Cleao had changed her attitude towards him again, but he would take this chance to manipulate her. He gently put his arm around Cleao's shoulders and was relieved when Cleao didn't protest or burn him with her flames.

"To think I almost fell for him…"

"It's ok, Cleao."

She ran a slender hand through her ebony tresses and exhaled, " Attacking Orphen was a real drain on my energy." Cleao put her head on Jeremy's shoulder as fatigue got the best of her.

"Need a power boost, 'cause I'd be happy to help," Jeremy offered and smiled down at her.

"I think rest will do just fine," she whispered.

"Ah, luckily I brought some blankets."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I had a feeling we'd need them." Jeremy disentangled himself from Cleao and retrieved two blankets from the black backpack next to him. Cleao didn't even notice that it was there. "One to sleep on and one to cover us up with." He laid the blanket on the ground.

"Us?" Cleao asked as she sat on the blanket.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone. Plus, these are _my_ blankets."

Cleao looked at him suspiciously when he sat next to her, "You try anything on me and you're dead."

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Jeremy smiled. When they lay down beside each other, the looked up at the twinkling stars above and Cleao fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Cleao was walking down a long hallway. It was dark, but at the end of the hall, Cleao could see a bright light. It seemed to take forever until she reached the end. The closer she got, the brighter the light became. Cleao shielded her eyes as she entered the room. The room was spacious with white walls and a dome ceiling made of glass overhead. The sun gleamed brilliantly above her and she felt warm inside, a feeling that had been lost to her for some time now. Cleao found herself standing in front of a mirror. She saw her reflection, but she knew that it wasn't her. Reflected in the mirror was the blonde that she once was. The blonde was wearing a long white dress and her beauty was as luminescent as the sun. She just glowed. It was such a contrast to what Cleao looked like now. Cleao felt confused, but was intrigued at the same time.

"You're not me," she said finally.

**Ah, but I am.**

Cleao opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by her reflection. There was a long pause.

**Good and bad, that's what you are. Powerful and weak, that's what you are. Confident and scared, that's what you are. _Choose one_.**

Cleao was confused, "That's what I am? What do you mean?"

**You are lost, _choose_ to be found. You feel unloved, _choose_ to feel loved. _You must choose._ Either way.**

"Choose…" Cleao echoed. What her reflection was telling her made no sense at all, but at the same time it did. The thought raced around in her head and Cleao did her best to wrap her mind around it. She was about to ask her other self a question, but before a word could escape her lips, a dark power awakened inside her.

Heed my word. _Stay_ in Totokonta and choose.

Cleao's eyes darkened and her eyes flashed dangerously. "No!" she screamed. That one word echoed around the room as the mirror and the glass overhead shattered into a million pieces, showering Cleao in shard of glass. Each shard of glass that struck her body left her bleeding and in pain. She collapsed and darkness followed.

Cleao woke with a start. She glanced down at her arms to see red scratches all over her. She was dazed. Cleao sat up straight to see the sun rise over the Ruins of Kohan. "Choose…" she whispered.

* * *

Orphen was the first one up that morning. He headed straight to the kitchen to make coffee. He sat on a stool at the kitchen counter with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. The bittersweet taste waking him. He sat in silence as he ran the plan through his mind over and over again. He heard footsteps and looked towards the door. Tistiny came in.

"Good morning," Orphen greeted.

"Good morning, Orphen. You're up early today."

"Woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Then Mariabella came in, followed by Azalie, Hartia and finally Majic and Leki.

" Good. You're all here. Let's get started then," Orphen said to the group.

"How about _after_ we get food in our stomachs," Hartia proposed.

"Fine," Orphen grumbled.

They ate bacon and eggs that morning. No one spoke during the meal. Once everyone was finished eating, Orphen stood up and cleared the plates.

"Someone's in a rush," Azalie noted.

"We've eaten. _Now_ can we talk?" Orphen asked everyone, urgency in his voice. He took the silence as a 'yes'. "Ok then. I was thinking about things… _a lot_. And I had this feeling that the ancient runes that we copied at the ruins are somehow connected to this Jeremy thing. And my instincts have _never_ been wrong."

"So what's the new plan?" Majic asked.

"I tried the whole 'talking to Cleao' thing and that didn't turn out so well. So we're going to Alenhatan to see Steph."

"But wasn't that already part of your plan to begin with?" Hartia asked. Orphen shot him a look. "But that sounds like a _great_ plan," he added hastily.

"Once we get the writings translated, we'll think of what to do next," Orphen said.

"Well, it sounds like a good plan," Mariabella said encouragingly. Leki barked in agreement. Orphen smiled at them gratefully.

"We'll go by horse."

"When do we leave?" Azalie queried.

Orphen looked at them," We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Jeremy sat up. He saw Cleao wading through the water. "Beautiful," he whispered and smiled. Before he had turned her, he had gotten to know her and she wasn't so bad. She wasn't bad at all. And Jeremy actually felt bad for putting her through all of this... Or at least he thought he did...

**I've spoken to her about The Gifted One. **

It was a voice inside his head. He knew it wasn't his, but he didn't seem the least bit freaked out.

_It's you. I heard. She told me that Orphen said he loved her_, Jeremy thought as he communicated with the mysterious voice.

**Does it matter what he said? Kill her.**

Jeremy was taken aback _Why? She's part of the plan._

**Not anymore.**

_What do you mean?_

**You ask a lot of questions.**

_I have the right._

There was a pause in the conversation.

**She's having dangerous thoughts that could jeopardize our plans. **

_Thoughts?_

**She isn't on our side.**

_She isn't on theirs either._

**She has had a dream and _She_ tells her to choose. She will not choose _you_.**

_Of course she will. She's starting to fall for me._

**No. _You're_ starting to fall for _her_.**

Jeremy didn't say anything.

**I can no longer talk to her… influence her. She has been blocked from me. Kill her or it will be the end of you. **

That was the last thing said. Jeremy looked back at Cleao, the only girl that he had ever come close to loving.


	11. On Our Way

Chapter 10: On Our Way

It was almost midday and the group was nearly ready for their trip to Stephanie's. Majic had just finished loading the last of their things onto the carriage.

"We're all set, Master!" Majic called out to Orphen.

Orphen nodded at Majic and continued his conversation with Hartia, "So we'll ride until we reach Hale. We'll stay the night at the Dragon Inn and we'll leave again at sunrise."

"Then we'll ride until we reach Eraelon."

"Then straight to Alenhatan," Orphen said, "But to get from Hale to Eraelon, there's only one fast way."

Hartia nodded, "Through Bandit City."

"We'll have to be careful once we get there. If we're not careful, it would be dangerous."

"But is it really necessary-"

"Yes, Hartia. It's really necessary to go through Bandit City. The sooner we get to Alenhatan, the sooner we can save Cleao. When we get the copies translated, we'll plan our next move."

Hartia considered all this. "Sounds like a good plan to me. But we should leave now if we want to reach Hale before dark."

Orphen turned to the others who were waiting patiently, "We're ready to go."

* * *

Cleao weighed both her options carefully in her mind. It was such a hard decision to make! She bit her lower lip in frustration. She sighed heavily, _I can't choose between them. I love them both. I wish it would be a lot easier to choose…_

"Have u made a decision yet, Miss?"

Cleao looked up at the shop attendant at the counter. She bit her lip again, "I can't decide between these dresses…" she held up a long silky black dress and a short black dress with a pattern of silver roses. "I think I'll just take both."

The shop attendant smiled at her, "A wonderful choice."

Cleao put her hand in her bag and through her power, she manifested the money that she needed to pay for the dresses. She hadn't tried this before and was relieved when she felt the money materialize in her hand._ At least my powers are good for _something, Cleao smiled and paid the lady. "Keep the change," she added before leaving.

Cleao had decided to go shopping to clear her mind of her worries; especially the strange dream that she had had the night before. But as hard as she tried, she could still hear one word echoing in her head, "choose". Cleao stood in the middle of the street outside the shop and frowned deeply, "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" she wondered aloud.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

Cleao turned and a faint smile touched her lips, "Don't worry, Jeremy."

Jeremy mumbled something to himself and glanced down at the bags that Cleao was carrying. "You went shopping," he stated as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Cleo shrugged, "Needed a distraction."

"Why didn't you just call _me_ then?"

Cleao laughed, "Or not."

"So I take it you got your money by materializing it?"

"Yeah," Cleao began to walk around with no destination.

"It isn't real money, you know. The magic will last an hour and then the money will disappear."

"Oh well, what can you do? It bought me my clothes and that's all that matters."

They smiled at each other and continued to walk in silence. Ever since they had slept under the stars, something in their relationship had changed. Although she still didn't trust him completely, she was starting to feel comfortable with him again. There was an 'ease' in their relationship. Cleao also noticed a change in Jeremy. She may learn to trust him yet.

* * *

"We've been riding for two hours straight. Can't we take a break, Master?" Majic asked from within the carriage. There was no reply. Majic groaned dejectedly and glanced at the sleeping Azalie opposite him. How could she sleep when the ride was so bumpy? Majic decided to try again, " My muscles are all tense, I can't feel my ass and I really need to stretch," he called out again.

"Hartia, take the reins," Orphen ordered and his head popped into the carriage. "If we stop, will you quit complaining?" Majic smiled and nodded. Orphen sighed, "But we're only stopping for a few minutes." Hartia handed the reins back to Orphen who steered them into a small clearing next to the road. Majic was the first one off the carriage and was already stretching by the time Hartia and Orphen joined him.

"It's good that we stopped. The horses need replenishing," Hartia gestured to their exhausted steeds.

Orphen looked incredulous, "Already?"

"Well the way that you're pushing the horses, I'm surprised that they even lasted this long. The ride has mostly been traveled at a gallop, and with the load they're pulling, their legs would have buckled beneath them within the next half hour."

Orphen grumbled, "Ok, ok. We'll rest up a bit. But as soon as the horses are ready, we're leaving again."

Majic gave one last stretch, "Well, if we're staying here a bit longer, can I take the horses down to the River of Life?" It was called the River of Life because legend tells of a water sprite that protected the river. Any who would fall in would always be returned to land.

Orphen considered Majic's suggestion. "Fine. Don't be too long. Hartia go with him."

Hartia was already one step ahead as he detached the horses from the carriage. He handed one to Majic and they both set off to the River of Life.

* * *

Jeremy had left Cleao alone once they had reached the Ruins of Kohan. He had told her that he had unfinished business to attend to. Cleao had looked curious, but had not said anything. Jeremy had teleported himself beyond the boundaries of Totokonta where there was nothing but rocks and dirt. It was the place where he first became one with Him after being attacked. It was the place where he came to full power. It was Bandit City, or at least it used to be. Once Jeremy was finished with it, there was _nothing_ and _no one_ left. The ruins of the city reminded him of the capabilities of his power and this comforted him.

Just like Cleao, he had his own 'special' place to go to when he wanted some thinking time. Jeremy stood atop a giant rock formation. As he looked around at the city that once was, his mind wandered until his focus was on Cleao.

**She lives**, a voice stated in his mind.

_There is no rush_, Jeremy replied.

**Time is _not_ your friend.**

_There is no rush_, Jeremy reiterated.

**The longer you prolong her death, the more you will suffer.**

How do you know this? 

**I have seen it.**

The future? 

**_Your_ future.**

Jeremy felt somewhat disturbed by these words.

_No one controls my future but me._

**You won't have a future if she lives.**

Jeremy shook his head vigorously, _I won't kill her… I can't._

**You are me, you have no time to waste on petty human emotions. Focus on the task at hand. Our transformation is yet to be completed.**

I think I love her… 

**Love, a useless human emotion. It disgusts me.**

_**Leave me to my thoughts.**_

**You _know_ I am right.**

_Leave._

There was a short pause.

**Fool.**

Jeremy breathed in sharply. Deep inside he was fighting against himself. Half of him wanted to follow his heart, but the other half was telling him that the transformation was his first priority. Yet through all his confusion, he knew that he would do what was necessary.

* * *

"Is Bandit City really that dangerous as Master makes it out to be?" Majic asked Hartia as they walked back to the carriage.

"Yes. In Bandit City, danger lurks around every corner," Hartia answered truthfully. "The sentries posted along the way are _always_ alert. We will surely be seen."

Majic gulped, " If it's that dangerous, why are we passing through there?"

"It's the fastest way to Alenhatan."

"The fastest way to save Cleao."

Hartia nodded, "But don't worry so much about it ok? Orphen will take care of it."

"What will I take care of?" Orphen asked as soon as he landed in front of them.

"Bandit City," Hartia answered simply. "Why did you teleport all that way anyway?"

"You were taking too long so I thought I'd see what the hold up was. But it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get back and keep moving. I want to reach Hale before sunset." Orphen led the way back to the carriage where Azalie was waiting for them patiently. She was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

Azalie didn't even bother to open her ryes, " I woke up and everyone was gone. You were taking your time so I thought I'd meditate." After Azalie returned to human form, she would meditate as a way to deal with what had happened to her, but now it was just a habit to relax and pass time. Azalie opened her eyes and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Well, everyone's rested and good to go," Orphen said as he connected the horses back to the carriage.

"How long will it take to get to Hale?" Majic asked as he followed Azalie onboard the carriage.

"Another two hours or so," Orphen replied and handed the reins to Hartia.

"So if we ride at a steady pace, we'll be there before nightfall," Hartia added as he got the horses back on track.

"Then why were you rushing so much, Master?"

Before Orphen could answer, Azalie interrupted, "Because he's a worrywart." She grinned lightheartedly at her brother.

At first Orphen scowled, but soon found himself smiling back at Azalie. "I think it actually runs in the family." The group smiled and they continued their journey.

* * *

"Hale is so small," Majic observed as they rode through the streets of the tiny town. The town of Hale looked similar to other towns with cobblestone streets, a busy market and lots of people. The main difference was that the houses were miniscule compared to the ones in Totokonta, especially the Everlasting mansion. All the houses in Hale were close together with single wooden doors and a few windows here and there. "I think I'd feel claustrophobic if I had to live here," Majic added.

"Yeah," Orphen agreed, "But the people are nice enough."

"Quiet and nice," Azalie added just as they stopped in front of a small building. The sign hanging form the door read, _Dragon Inn_.

"Ok, we're here," Orphen said as he got off the carriage. The others followed suit. A stable boy, around Majic's age, came rushing out to greet them. He stooped in his tracks, eyes them quickly and smiled.

"Welcome to the Dragon Inn, I'm Omi- the stable boy. I'll tend to your horses."

"Hello there," Hartia smiled, "We'll just get our things and be out of your way."

Omi smiled and stood to the side as the group gathered their things. As the last of their belongings were collected, Hartia handed the reins to Omi, "Take care of them."

"That's my job," Omi replied and led the carriage away. Hartia followed the others inside and the door closed behind him.

* * *

As expected, Jeremy found Cleao by the shore of the lake wearing her new silky dress.

"I was wondering where you had gone," Cleao said softly.

"I was… around," Jeremy answered and stood beside her. They watched as the sun hid behind the hills. Soon, the moon would be shining over them.

Cleao looked at him sharply. "Right," she replied flatly. He was hiding something and she could tell.

"So… I thought you were leaving Totokonta."

"I thought so too," Cleao became distracted.

"Are you staying?" Jeremy asked, hoping she would say no. _If she leaves, I might not have to do anything. _

"I don't know. I haven't decided. I still have to… choose."

"Choose? Interesting choice of words," Jeremy said, remembering what he had been told by Him.

"I'm an interesting person."

"That you are," Jeremy smiled.

"I want to be alone," Cleao said softly. There was no reply. When she turned to face Jeremy, he was gone. Cleao made her way into the water, she was soaked from the waist down. Cleao looked at her reflection in the water. Cleao knew she had to choose sooner or later, but she wanted to delay as long as possible. She still couldn't choose. Would she go back to Orphen and risk getting hurt again or would she go to Jeremy where she would face something new, only to look back at Orphen and wonder what could have been?

Cleao could feel it rising now. It was coming. All her built up confusion, stress and frustration was rising within her. It was all going to come pouring out. It was coming. She did all she could to try to stop it. It was here. Cleao's eyes darkened, till they were pitch black and her mouth opened. A scream escaped her lips. She let it all out. She looked up at the sky. It had turned red with the late of day. She shivered in the cold breeze and she listened to her scream resonate throughout the hills.

* * *

"I hope that you enjoy your stay here at the Dragon Inn. If you need anything, just let me know," Bras said politely as he handed the keys to their rooms.

"Thank you very much," Hartia replied just as politely.

"We'll be out of your way at sunrise," Orphen said and retrieved the key to the room he would be sharing with his apprentice.

"Oh, please don't feel the need to rush yourselves. Stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you," Hartia repeated on behalf of the group.

Bras smiled at them kindly as they headed upstairs to their rooms. They all gathered in Orphen's room.

"After dinner we'll get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow and we'll need lots of energy, especially once we get to Bandit City," Orphen told them. "Bandit City should only be around 5 hours out of Hale, as far as I can remember."

"I still don't get the big deal with this whole 'Bandit City' thing. Can't you just blast the thieves?" Majic asked.

"There's too many of them, we'd be overrun. Otherwise, that's exactly what we would do," Orphen replied while looking out the window. There wasn't much of a view, just houses and a few trees.

"Their sentries have eyes like hawks and they all have cat-like reflexes," Azalie said as she combed a slender hand through her violet tresses. "Hmm… I need a bath," she whispered to herself and looked distastefully at the dirt she had removed from her hair.

"Eraelon is 4 hours of steady riding away from Alenhatan, right?" Hartia asked for confirmation.

"It should be. So, if all goes well, we'll be at Stephanie's tonight," Orphen said. Majic looked worried. "Don't worry so much, Majic. Everything will go well."

Azalie sighed, "Worrying is pointless and it doesn't get you anywhere. So instead of sitting here looking all sad and gloomy, let's go back downstairs, get some dinner and then get some rest." She stood up and made her way to the door," And a bath would do you all some good too," she stated with her nose scrunched up in aversion. Majic blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Hartia exclaimed indignantly. Orphen smiled.

* * *

"Their food wasn't too bad. At least it's better than the food Cleao would serve us," Majic said as he got ready for bed. He had just finished dressing after his shower and he was ready to sleep.

"Yeah, if Cleao could actually be bothered cooking. She's so lazy!" Orphen agreed. Majic laughed, but stopped instantly when he remembered the last time he had seen Cleao. Her and her hollow eyes.

"She'll be ok, Majic," Orphen told him when he noticed the change of mood in their conversation. "Before you know it, we'll be back on the road listening to her whine and complain. She'll be calling me a half-baked sorcerer, a mediocre magician, a horrible cook, a party-pooper and idiot and a whole bunch of other things. Then I'd call her a spoiled brat, an annoying twit, a waste of space, a know-it-all, excess baggage-"

"Master?" Majic interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling."

"_My point_, Majic, is that everything will go back to normal. Now go to sleep."

"Right, Master."

That night, sleep came to them a lot easier than the past few nights.


	12. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I haven't put a disclaimer on in quite some time, so… Yes, you heard right… I don't own SSO or its characters… The only thing I _do_ own is this story and my original character, Jeremy and a few places I created... and there is a mention of someone's mother... but I don't know if she exists...

**Author's Note:** I am so very very very sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was going to, but then all these things started happening and my world changed. But enough about me and my excuses.. here's chapter 11… Hope you like it! No wait…hang on, before you read the story, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you who have reviewed and said kind words of encouragement (You know who you are!). Your reviews really do help when I write and I really appreciate it!

Chapter 11: Unexpected

"Thank you for staying at the Dragon Inn…" Bras said wearily. "I hope you enjoyed your stay," he yawned.

"Sorry to have to wake you so early," Hartia apologized as he paid for the night that they had spent at the inn. "And thank you for your hospitality."

Bras managed a smile and waved as Hartia walked out of the inn and made his way onto the carriage.

"About time," Orphen said sardonically as soon as Hartia sat next to him.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Hartia replied evenly.

"I'm not grumpy, if that's what you're implying," Orphen retorted, "I just want to keep moving."

"Excuses, excuses," Hartia shook his head mockingly.

"We could have at least stayed for breakfast," Azalie interjected before an argument arose between the two. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"If you're hungry, there's bread in one of the packs," Orphen informed them all.

"You want me to eat bread? Do I look like a bird to you?" Azalie questioned Orphen.

"No one's gonna force you to eat it, Azalie. It's either you eat bread or you can wait till we stop for a break which won't be anytime soon."

Azalie grumbled to herself. She sighed heavily, " I don't think I can stand this anymore."

"Stand what?" Hartia asked.

"Sitting in a carriage, picking at almost stale bread, waiting to get to Alenhatan."

"We're not even taking the long way around Bandit City!" Hartia exclaimed.

"Well, as soon as I get a bit more sleep, I'm going straight to Stephanie's," Azalie planned.

Orphen was about to protest, but shut his mouth knowing that it would be no use. Orphen just mumbled a reluctant agreement. He couldn't stand it either. He would go with Azalie if he could, but teleporting all that way would waste his energy that he knew he would need later on. Plus he wasn't planning on teleporting their things all the way to Alenhatan too.

"If only Alenhatan was right next door to Totokonta," Majic said aloud. No one replied. He sighed when he realized that the two sorcerers were lost in thought and Azalie was asleep. He stifled a yawn. He looked at Azalie who was somehow managing to sleep while sitting up. Majic's head titled to one side in contemplation. "That's a good idea," he whispered to himself. Majic closed his eyes, and sleep followed soon after.

* * *

The rain began pouring down on them a few hours after they left Hale. It was certainly unexpected weather, especially during summer.

"It's an omen," Azalie told them as she nibbled on the bread. You could see a look of distaste cross her face every time she chewed and swallowed.

"Don't say such things, Azalie," Hartia scolded the older woman.

"Well it is," Azalie looked at the sky. It had darkened and grey clouds loomed over them. The rain was relentless. "Something has either _happened_, or something _will_ happen."

"It doesn't matter if it's raining, snowing, or if the sun blisters our skin. All that matters is that we get these copies translated," Orphen said flatly.

Azalie sighed and looked at Orphen who now sat in front of her. She knew that he was going through a lot right now and it pained her to know that she couldn't do anymore than she already had. It made her sad. But instead of focusing on all the bad things, she thought about how the Heavenly Ones had smiled benevolently down on them and brought them back together after many years of being apart. That thought brought a warm smile to her lips.

Orphen gave her a funny look, "What are you smiling about?"

Azalie laughed at herself, "Just thinking. Nothing for you to worry about." Azalie wrapped her cloak securely around herself and gave an involuntary shudder as the wind touched her body. "Well, this seems like a good time to go. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have fun in Bandit City." Before anyone could even respond, she had already departed.

* * *

"Coming! I'll be there in just a second!" Stephanie called out to the person knocking on her door. She dried her hands on her apron and turned the tap off. She opened the door and couldn't stop her mouth opening in surprise when she faced a person she hadn't seen in almost 8 years. "Azalie! What an unexpected surprise! Please come in," Stephanie greeted after she recovered from her initial shock.

"Thank you," Azalie replied when Stephanie motioned for her to go inside.

"If I knew that I was going to have company, I would have cleaned up a bit. Sorry about the mess."

Azalie just smiled politely. Her and Stephanie never really did have a close relationship.

"Please, sit down. Make yourself at home," Stephanie said to her visitor. She sat opposite Azalie in the living room. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Or maybe some herbal tea?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? How about something to eat?"

Azalie considered this one carefully, "Maybe later."

"Ok. Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Krylancelo and the others are on their way with some copies-" Azalie stopped as she realized her own stupidity. _I should have brought the copies with me! How foolish was I to not realize it sooner! _She felt like kicking herself.

"Copies of what?"

"Oh… um… copies they found at the ruins that you told them to investigate."

"So they did find something?" Stephanie smiled at this and fixed her glasses. "I knew they would. So Orphen, Cleao and Majic are on their way?" A thought dawned on Stephanie. She became confused. "If they're coming, then why are _you_ here?" Stephanie didn't even bother to apologize for sounding rude. "Is there something wrong?" Something just didn't add up, and Stephanie had a feeling she wasn't going to hear any good news.

"It's about Cleao."

"Cleao? What's happened? Is she alright!" Stephanie began to worry. Without missing a beat, Azalie told Stephanie everything. She retold everything carefully, making sure that she didn't miss anything important. The look of worry deepened on Stephanie's face. It was definitely unexpected news.

* * *

"What an idiot!" Orphen cursed at his own sister. "I can't believe she didn't take the copies with her! She isn't going to teleport back now! Instead of having the copies translated by the time we get there, we'll have to wait!"

"Master, calm down," Majic said. Orphen's yelling and cursing had woken him up.

"Majic's right," Hartia conceded, "We can't do anything about it now."

"We could've saved a lot more time," Orphen complained quietly after he took a few relaxing breaths. No matter how angry he was at Azalie for her recklessness, he knew that the other two were right. There was nothing he could do about it now and cursing at his sister wasn't going to get the copies translated any faster.

"Besides," Hartia added, interrupting Orphen's train of thought, "We're here." They had finally reached Bandit City.

* * *

"That's terrible," Stephanie gasped. "So how is Orphen dealing with it?"

"It's hard to say. But most of the time he seems fine."

"That's… good," Stephanie murmured, not knowing what else to say. She looked intently at Azalie, " So, I take it that you didn't bring the copies with you?"

Azalie blushed at her own foolishness, "No."

Stephanie remained silent for a while. She could only imagine how Azalie would be feeling right now, having forgotten something so important as this. She smiled kindly at the sorceress, "Not to worry. Once the copies are here, I'll have them translated in no time at all. So, how about some lunch? You must be hungry."

Azalie returned the smile, " Lunch sounds good."

"Great. I'll whip us up something good." Stephanie stood and made her way to the kitchen. She turned back to Azalie, "Would you like something to drink and snack on while you're waiting?"

Azalie nodded and followed the blue-haired woman into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Stephanie to cook something. She just made a simple beef stew that she served with bread. It wasn't much, but it tasted great.

"I'm glad you like it," Stephanie grinned, but her smile faded a bit. "It's been a while since I've had to cook for more than one person…"

"Oh?" Azalie seemed surprised, "Oh! I almost forgot! I heard that you got married. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," Stephanie replied, "My husband, Tim, has gone to stay with his mother for a few weeks. She's been sick lately and he wanted to be with her."

"How unfortunate."

"Yes. So I stayed back here to manage the business."

"When will he return?"

"As soon as his mother is better."

Azalie murmured to herself as she finished her meal. She looked at Stephanie to see her lost in her thoughts. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie snapped out of her reverie, " Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. And I'm sorry if I'm imposing. I just couldn't bear to sit in that carriage any longer!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! A friend of Orphen's is a friend of mine," she smiled benignly at Azalie. "We have a guest room that you can use. I'll show it to you when you're ready."

"But till then, I'll help you clean up," Azalie said.

"No, you're my guest. All you have to do is sit down and relax."

"I insist."

Stephanie finally agreed after Azalie's persistent offers. All they had to do now was wait for the others.

* * *

Hartia steered the carriage slowly through the remains of Bandit City. " What on earth happened here?"

Orphen was dumfounded," Hartia… you sure you didn't take a wrong turn or something?"

"I'm sure I didn't."

Majic shook his head, "This is why maps were invented."

Orphen glared at his apprentice then turned back to Hartia, " Stop here. I want to have a look around." Hartia did as he was told. Orphen got out of the carriage and began to walk around. "Well, I'm positive that we were going the right way… " Orphen stopped a few meters away from the carriage and looked around him. There was nothing left. No buildings, no people. Nothing. Orphen didn't understand what he saw. Taking one last look around, he walked back to the other two.

"Maybe they decided to relocate," Majic suggested.

"No, something tells me that there's more to it than that," Orphen disagreed.

"Yes, Krylancelo is right. Don't you feel it, Majic?" Hartia said.

"Feel what?"

"Residual magic."

"I was just about to mention that. It's faint and you can barely feel it, but if you try really hard…" Orphen trailed off.

"I don't feel anything," Majic said indifferently.

"You just need more training," Hartia replied. He looked at Orphen, " What do we do now?"

"We can deal with this later. Let's just get to Steph's first. I have a feeling that this is all connected."

"Right, nothing is coincidence," Hartia concurred.

"Isn't it a good thing that this happened? I mean, at least we didn't have to fight all those bandits," Majic said to them.

"The only thing that's good about this is that we've saved time, Majic," Orphen replied. "Take a look around you," he said to his apprentice and gestured at the ruins around them, " This was a city, Majic. A city! Look at it now! It's all debris and rubble. To bring a city down, you're going to need a lot of power and I 'm not really looking forward to meeting whoever did this."

Majic was speechless, "I- I'm sorry, Master."

Orphen bit his tongue. "No, I'm sorry, Majic. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just… stressed," he smiled apologetically. Majic smiled back.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'd like to get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Hartia said and got the horses going at a canter. Their next stop was Eraelon.

* * *

The journey to Eraelon was faster than expected. With the horses rested, they were able to travel at a gallop. They reached Eraelon within 2 hours.

"It's only a couple of hours past midday, Krylancelo," Hartia informed his friend.

"I suppose we can rest for a bit," Orphen considered, " Yeah. With the horses rested, then we can ride them at a gallop again."

"So, where to?" Hartia asked.

"Well, I heard about a tavern that served really good ice-cream floats…" Orphen started, " I think it was called 'The Sleepy Eagle'…"

"Are you talking about that building over there, Master? The one with the sign that says 'The Sleepy Eagle'?" Majic queried.

Orphen looked to where Majic was pointing, "That's the one."

"What are we going to do with the carriage?"

"We'll park it in the alleyway over there. Then Majic can keep an eye on it," Orphen decided.

"Me!"

"Well your name is Majic, isn't it? I swear, sometimes you ask really stupid questions," Orphen replied and shook his head.

Majic huffed angrily, "Well, while you're there, get me an ice-cream float too. And a sandwich, I'm a bit hungry."

Orphen grinned at his apprentice, " It seems like my young apprentice is growing a backbone." Majic looked flushed. Orphen was walking away already, " I think you could learn something from him, Hartia."

"Very funny! He's just been hanging around Cleao too much that it's starting to show!" Hartia exclaimed angrily and rushed after Orphen. Majic could hear their laughter fade away as the tavern door closed behind them.

* * *

"Take your time, it's ok. I don't mind. I mean, I'm just dying of thirst and hunger, but it's ok," Majic muttered to himself. He had been sitting in the carriage for an hour and Orphen and Hartia still hadn't returned. His stomach grumbled. "Oh, shut up. I know you're hungry, I am too."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Orphen stated.

"Aah! Master, you shouldn't go around scaring people like that!" Majic exclaimed.

"Here, you go. Thanks for waiting for us," Hartia said to the young blonde and handed him his ice-cream float and sandwich.

"About time! My stomach was starting to eat itself," Majic accepted his food gratefully. He sat in the carriage and Orphen took the reins. "What was taking you so long anyway?"

"Krylancelo got carried away with his ice-cream floats. How many was it? Three? No, I think it was four." Hartia laughed.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, Hartia!" Orphen exclaimed, "But Bagup's are still the best."

" You only got me one sandwich! I was waiting here for an hour and all I get is _one_ sandwich!" Majic complained after finishing his meal.

"Quit complaining, kid. You're lucky I got you anything at all," Orphen replied. Majic scowled.

"Krylancelo, just concentrate on getting us to Alenhatan."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How long will it take, Master?"

"We should be at Steph's in around… four hours?" he looked at Hartia for confirmation.

"Yes, four hours sounds about right."

"It'll be nightfall by then," Majic said.

" Let's just hope Steph cooked enough food for us too," Orphen replied.

"Well, maybe one of us should teleport there to let her know that we're on our way," Hartia suggested.

" Good thinking. Hartia, you go," Orphen responded, " Majic, hand him the copies." Majic complied with Orphen's commands and gave Hartia the copies that needed to be translated.

"Make sure that Stephanie gets started on translating those," Orphen said to Hartia.

"Will do," Hartia replied. "Away."

"Now it's just the two of us," Majic said to his master. He took Hartia's seat beside Orphen and looked at their surroundings. As much as he liked traveling with Orphen, it just wasn't the same without Cleao.

* * *

"Hartia! What are you doing here?" Stephanie exclaimed at Hartia's sudden arrival outside her door.

"Yes, do tell. Shouldn't you be with Orphen and Majic in Bandit City?" Azalie asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Well, we made it to Bandit City-"

"No! Don't tell me that something happened to Orphen and Majic!" Stephanie cried out.

Hartia couldn't help but laugh at Stephanie's expression. "No, they're alright." Hartia's expression became serious, " But Bandit City isn't."

"Excuse me?"

"When we reached Bandit City, there was no city left. Just ruins." The two women were speechless, so Hartia continued. "But we could feel residual magic. It was very faint."

" Any idea who could have done this?" Stephanie inquired.

" Not a definite criminal, but Krylancelo has his suspicions. I do too."

"Jeremy?" Azalie asked.

Hartia nodded, "But before we can do anything else, we need to get these copies translated." Hartia handed the copies to Stephanie who studied them carefully. When Azalie saw the copies, she looked at Hartia and blushed. Hartia smiled, "Don't worry, Krylancelo wasn't that mad." Azalie sighed in relief. " After an hour of yelling and cursing, he calmed down," Hartia laughed when he saw Azalie's violet eyes widen in shock.

Stephanie interrupted the two, " I'm going to get started on this. It might take me longer than I thought. The script is older than most I've studied…"

"Right, " Hartia agreed. "We'll get out of your way." But Stephanie didn't hear him, she was already concentrating on something more important.

Azalie led Hartia to the kitchen, " C'mon then. You must be hungry. Luckily, Stephanie made more than usual."

Hartia sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Azalie rummaged in the kitchen. _So far so good. Stephanie should have those copies translated in no time, and Cleao will be back before we know it_, Hartia thought.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Majic asked impatiently.

"Not yet. Look, Alenhatan is only another hour or so away, so don't get too restless ok?"

Majic nodded and looked up at the night sky that twinkled with bright stars. _Only another hour or so_, Majic sighed and closed his eyes, _If only we were there already._

"Majic!" Orphen repeated, louder this time.

Majic's eyes snapped open, "Huh?"

"We're here."

Majic was confused, "We're… here?" Already?" He looked around him and sure enough, the carriage was parked just outside Stephanie's house. The streets of Alenhatan were almost deserted with only a few townsfolk still walking around. Majic looked at Orphen questioningly.

"I sped things up a bit," Orphen explained and Majic grinned. "So, how about we go inside?" Majic nodded in agreement with Orphen.

"Who could that be?" Azalie wondered aloud, "And at this hour."

Hartia shrugged, "Maybe it's Tim. Maybe he's back already."

Azalie stared expectantly at the redhead.

"What?" Hartia asked.

The knocking continued. "Don't just stand there, Hartia. Go and open the door."

Hartia exhaled sharply and did as he was told." Laziest Elder I've ever met," Hartia muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Azalie snapped and Hartia flinched, " Lazy or not, I have excellent hearing."

"Open the door already!" Orphen yelled from outside.

"Krylancelo!" Hartia said as he opened the door, "We weren't expecting you so soon."

Orphen shrugged and they went inside, "I teleported the rest of the way. We were close by."

"The carriage and everything?"

"The carriage and everything," Orphen repeated. He looked around, " So where's Steph?"

"She's in the study," Azalie answered from where she sat in the living room. Orphen began to make his way to the study. "Not yet. She's working on the copies."

Orphen stopped in his tracks, " That's good then." Noticing Azalie's worried expression, he added, " Don't worry, Azalie. I'm not angry anymore."

"Well, while you're waiting, how about some dinner?" Hartia offered. He glanced at Azalie, "There's still some left right?"

Azalie nodded, "Unless you ate it all."

"Dinner sounds great!" Majic said enthusiastically. Majic led the way to the kitchen, glad that his hunger and thirst would be quenched.

* * *

**Author's note:** How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad… To me it seemed a bit short... There wasn't really any Cleao in it, but she will be in the next chapter! Anyway, please review! And thank you for those who take the time to read and review this story! Chapter 12: Lost In Translation is still in the works, but hopefully I'll have it posted soon…And I'll also try not to delay any more than needed! 


	13. Lost In Translation

Chapter 12: Lost In Translation

Stephanie's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the last three runes that still needed to be decoded. She had spent hours deciphering the copies and she didn't like what had been translated one bit. As requested, she was not disturbed by the others. Not even by Orphen. She still hadn't seen him since he had arrived earlier on that evening with his young apprentice, Majic. "C'mon, Steph! Just a few more and you're done!" she urged herself on. She had spent at least half an hour just staring at the last three runes and it had been staring right back at her, taunting her. Stephanie yawned wearily and closed her eyes. But knowing that she would fall asleep if her eyes were kept shut any longer, she opened them instantly. Looking back at the ancient runes, the missing words that had escaped her only moments before suddenly popped into her mind. Her eyes widened in realization. She quickly scribbled down the last word and dashed out of the room. Her chair crashed to the floor in her haste. Stephanie headed straight for the living room where she knew the others would be waiting for her.

* * *

Orphen bolted up from the chair and all eyes turned to Stephanie as she burst into the room, her indigo locks flying behind her.

She quickly handed the translations to Orphen, "I'm finally done."

Orphen eagerly accepted them from Stephanie, but remained composed. "Thanks, Steph," Orphen paused for a moment, "By the way, you're looking great."

"You know flattery can get you everywhere," she smiled at her old friend. She glanced at the others who were just waiting patiently. Well, almost everyone. Majic had promptly fallen asleep just after dinner. She looked back at Orphen, "Sorry that it took me so long. I had a bit of trouble with some of the runes. Some were so old that I had to look them up in my books and some just eluded me completely," Stephanie explained apologetically, "I spent forever on the last few runes. Its meaning just wouldn't come to me."

"Why didn't you just guess what it was? Besides, wouldn't it be obvious if you read the start of the sentence?" Orphen asked.

"Hey," Stephanie replied defensively, "Give a girl a break. I was in that room for hours translating. Too many runes in one sitting can do things to you."

"Don't worry about it," Hartia replied kindly.

"Yeah," Orphen agreed, "I'm just glad that they're finally translated."

"Did you read it?" Azalie inquired, "I mean properly."

"Only briefly," Stephanie answered with a quick nod of her head.

"Good or bad?" Hartia questioned.

"Well… it depends on how you look at it I suppose…" Stephanie replied after a moment of thought, unsure of what to say.

Orphen glanced over the translations as the others waited.

"Well? What does it say?" Azalie asked.

"Why don't you just read it out loud?" Stephanie suggested as she took Orphen's seat.

Orphen nodded and began, "'Here-'"

"Wait," Hartia interrupted, "Shouldn't we wake Majic?"

Orphen considered this and looked over at his apprentice. "Majic! Wake up!" Orphen yelled.

"I'll have a cheese pizza with chocolate sauce and sardines thanks," Majic mumbled and shifted in his deep slumber.

"Majic!" Orphen shouted once more.

Majic's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Is my pizza here?" he asked.

The girls and Hartia laughed and Orphen just shook his head. "No. But the translations are, so get your head out of the gutter," the master replied.

"What a strange thing to have a dream about…" Azalie trailed off in thought.

Majic stretched his arms and straightened himself up in the chair," So Stephanie's finished?"

"Yes. Orphen was just about to read it out," Stephanie answered.

"So if you guys don't mind, I'd really like to get started," Orphen said to them. No one made any objections. Orphen looked back at the translations in his hands and he began to read, "'Here lies Eran, punished to sleep for a thousand years. A time after the monster has been reborn, the lights will hit the earth and all shall tremble. Then the innocence that once was shall be turned. Blood will be shed and a life it will cost as the battle of two powers will be lost. The Gifted One shall be The Catalyst and The Angel of Life and Death shall be born. Life will be taken and life will be restored. And once the transformation is complete, Eran will walk the earth once more. Thus, he will make his power known. His vengeance shall bring pain and destruction. We shall be blessed with Death. So it has been written before time began."

No one said anything as the new discovery slowly registered in their minds. They all thought about what had been said. Orphen re-read the translations, doing his best to grasp its message. _What was Steph going on about earlier, 'it depends on how you look at it'? What's so good about this prophecy? 'We shall be blessed with Death'… what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Orphen grumbled under his breath. Some things clicked and some didn't. He sighed heavily, "So what do you guys think?". The long silence had been broken.

"Maybe we should break it down," Stephanie suggested.

"It should be easier that way," Azalie agreed as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Who's Eran?" Majic asked.

"No idea," Oprhen answered.

"The name sounds familiar, but I'm not entirely certain," Azalie said thoughtfully as she unconsciously bit her crimson lips.

"I'm thinking that the best way to find out is to check the archives at the Tower of Fang and to ask the Elders," Hartia said in all seriousness.

Azalie smiled at the young man, "That's a good idea Hartia. And since you've updated the archives just recently, I think that it's best if you be the one to go."

Hartia gulped. "No,no,no," he shook his head vigorously, "I mean, I think that it's better if _you_ go, Azalie. You're an Elder after all. Plus, you have to report back to the Council about this mission don't you? Besides, Childman must miss you terribly."

Azalie raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You _did_ update the archives like I told you to, didn't you?"

Hartia laughed nervously, "About that… Well you see… I never quite finished updating. With the discovery of the prophecy, I didn't really think that the archives were first priority." Azalie stared at the red-head sternly, but said nothing.

"Well, whoever goes can ask Lai to help out," Majic suggested and smiled for thinking of something.

"We'll figure out who'll do what later," Orphen said. Majic's smile dropped a notch as his Master dismissed his idea.

Steph was the only one to notice this. "Smart thinking, Majic," she smiled at him encouragingly after giving her old partner a pointed look. Majic smiled back.

"Now, back to this Eran guy. We need to know everything about this person; who, when, where, what, why and how," Orphen continued after giving his apprentice an apologetic look.

"Right," Azalie agreed, "Then there's the prophecy."

"What part of the prophecy has come true so far?" Stephanie asked the group.

The others looked at each other and in their silence, it was decided that Orphen would answer this question.

Orphen decided that he would just list the events that had already occurred. "Azalie was reborn, Jeremy called upon a dark magic and that was when the lights hit the earth, this caused a small tremor… and Cleao…" Orphen cleared his throat uncomfortably, "she changed…"

Stephanie nodded thoughtfully, "So Cleao would be the innocence that turned. " Everyone looked at Stephanie. She was startled by their stares, "What?"

"She's right, Master. Cleao _is_ the innocence," Majic said, his eyes widening in realization.

"I don't think that we ever connected those two properly," Hartia said with a shake of his red head.

"Anything else?" Stephanie asked. There was a contemplative silence.  
"No," Orphen finally answered, breaking the silence.

"There hasn't been any battle that has cost a life," Hartia said.

"Well that's good then," Stephanie replied.

"But what about 'The Gifted One' part?" Majic inquired in mid-yawn.

"Yes. That's something new to us," Azalie agreed with a nod.

"The Gifted One shall be The Catalyst and The Angel of Life and Death shall be born," Stephanie quoted.

"So I'm The Catalyst now too? A new title to add to my list, that's just great," Orphen sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache; all this thinking was making his head hurt. All he wanted to do was get Cleao back safe and sound, then make Jeremy pay for all the trouble he had caused. _That bastard_, Orphen thought in disgust. Orphen was going to hunt him down. "So I'll be the trigger for the birth of The Angel of Life and Death. Sounds fun," he continued in a dry tone.

"Angel? So whoever it is has got to be one of the good guys, right?" Majic asked with a hint of hope.

"We can't be sure," Hartia replied.

"I'm guessing that 'Life will be taken and life will be restored' has something to do with the Angel," Stephanie assumed.

"'Death is Her gift' must be linked as well," Hartia stated then paused for a brief moment, "At least I think so."

"We're going to have to see if the Tower of Fang has anything on this Angel," Orphen said to the others as he began to pace the room. Back and forth he went. "'And once the transformation is complete, Eran will walk the earth once more'," he repeated to himself. "What transformation? Who is this guy?"

"Stop pacing, Krylancelo," Azalie scolded, but her violet eyes softened, "It won't be of any help." Orphen stopped his pacing.

"So how does this help us save Cleao, Master?" Majic asked as he looked expectantly at Orphen.

Orphen looked at his apprentice," I actually don't know anymore." Sighing, Orphen looked out the window at the star speckled night. _Please come back, Cleao_, he thought forlornly.

* * *

Orphen yawned. He had had no sleep whatsoever. It was early in the morning and Azalie was starting to get on his nerves. It was not a good way to start the day.

"Tell me again why _you're_ not going, Krylancelo," Azalie asked skeptically.

Orphen answered through gritted teeth for the third time, "Because it's the Tower of Fang and I'm staying behind to help Steph research here."

"And I can't stay here because?"

"Azalie," Orphen warned as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Fine. I'm going already," Azalie replied dejectedly. "I still see no reason why I should go with Hartia. It isn't like he can't do it himself," Azalie huffed haughtily as she gestured to the red-head.

"He _can't_ do it all himself. _You're_ going so that you can report to the Elders and so you can research over _there_," Orphen explained once more, trying not to snap at his sister. He didn't get why she didn't want to return to the Tower yet. Was being an Elder so bad? Although, it _was_ the Tower of Fang.

"Two heads are better than one, I always say," Stephanie added cheerily. "You guys better get going before Orphen _really_ loses it," she added.

Azalie nodded, "Good idea. Let's go, Hartia," The sorceress' form shimmered and disappeared as she teleported herself to the Tower of Fang.

"_I_ was the one waiting for _you_!" Hartia yelled, but Azalie was already gone. "Away!" Hartia grumbled after the young Elder.

"Let's just hope that they're able to find something," Stephanie said to the remaining two.

"Yeah," was all Orphen said.

Majic looked to Orphen with his big teal eyes, "What do we do now, Master?"

"Well, we go to Steph's library and research," Orphen replied, "And then we wait."

"But before all that, how about some breakfast?" Stephanie suggested as she went to the kitchen, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know that I said that Cleao was going to be in this chapter, but I was wrong. I could've sworn that she was though… But finding out the whole prophecy makes up for it right? Right? Anyway, I know that Chapter 12 was a bit short, but I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm writing Chapter 13: Insight at the moment, so I'm not really sure when it'll be done. Hopefully, I'll have it posted next week (starting 19th of Sept). Please read and review! Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. And thank you to those who take the time to read and review! Happy reading! 


	14. Insight

Chapter 13: Insight

Cleao was walking in the darkness of a tunnel. She couldn't see where her feet were and where they were leading her, but she knew that wherever she was going, she was going to be ok. She came to a sudden stop and found herself facing a two way tunnel. With each tunnel, she saw a bright light in the distance. The end was in sight. Cleao had only stopped for a few seconds before she was on the move again. She turned right. Cleao was able to see now. She looked at the ground and watched her steps carefully.

"Cleao," a voice called to her.

She looked up and brushed away stray locks that covered her eyes.

"Cleao," the voice repeated, more urgently this time. The voice was distorted and she couldn't tell who it belonged to.

The closer she was to the end, the brighter the light became, but she could see a silhouette of a person. It was a man. With the bright light shining in her eyes, she couldn't make out who was calling to her. "Who are you?" she called out in wonder, shielding her eyes from the light, but trying to look at the same time.

"It's me, Cleao. It's-"

The light became unbearable. Cleao closed her eyes and darkness returned to her.

"Wait!" Cleao exclaimed as she sat up. She looked at her surroundings. All she saw were stone walls. _I'm in the tower_, she realized. "Who was that?" she asked aloud and lay herself back down. Sleep came once more.

* * *

"Lai, it's good to see you again," Hartia greeted his friend when the seer entered the room. It had been almost two hours since their arrival at the Tower of Fang.

"Likewise," Lai replied and sat at the desk, "I've just spoken to Azalie and she's told me everything. She should be consulting with the Elders as we speak." Hartia merely nodded and continued to flick through the pages of the ancient book he held. Lai continued, "She has also asked me to use my Sight, but I thought I'd come and see if you needed any help with your research."

"I'll manage. Besides, I think it'd be best if you focused on your divinations," Hartia replied, not taking his eyes off the book. Lai nodded his understanding and turned to go. "Wait," Hartia called, "While we were away, did you see anything?"

"No," the seer replied and when Hartia looked up from the book, Lai was gone.

* * *

"Are you sure of these translations?" an Elder questioned.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Azalie replied haughtily. "Stephanie of Alenhatan is one of the best translators and I trust her," she added. There was an eerie silence. Azalie glanced at all the Elders, grave expressions were etched on each of their faces. Still, no one spoke. Azalie wanted to know what they knew. She wanted them to start talking. Waiting in the tense silence grew irritating and it made her want to scream. Azalie bit her lip to restrain herself from snapping at the council and she breathed in deeply to compose herself.

"I fear that the worst is yet to come," an Elder spoke.

The silence had been disrupted so suddenly that Azalie had been taken off guard. "Excuse me?" she asked in the politest tone she could muster.

"Eran is a Heavenly One."

Azalie stared; she was at a loss for words.

* * *

"Anything yet, Majic?" Orphen asked his apprentice.

"Nothing yet," Majic shook his head while his eyes scanned the page for any reference to Eran or the Angel or even the prophecy. He turned the page, "Not even one lousy sentence."

Were Eran and the Angel so ancient that there were no written records of them? Or maybe they were too new? Orphen grumbled to himself. "Any luck there?" he asked the blue-haired woman sitting next to him.

"I still haven't found anything," Stephanie replied as she put the book down. After straightening the glasses on top of her nose, she reached for the next book on the stack, "What about you?"

Orphen glanced at the open books littered on the desk. "Nothing," he replied in annoyance. "I don't think we're going to find anything," he added dejectedly.

"You never know, Master," Majic piped up optimistically, "Stephanie has a whole library of books to look through. I'm sure we're bound to find _something_."

"It's my gut feeling and when it comes to that, I'm never wrong." No one replied. Orphen picked up another book and he began to flick through the pages. "A whole library… sounds super fun," he mumbled sarcastically to himself. Orphen threw the book down impatiently. He didn't have time to read every damn book in the room. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! "Damn it!" the sorcerer cursed. Majic looked up in surprise and Stephanie put her book down.

"Maybe you should take a break, Orphen," the woman suggested calmly, knowing how frustrated Orphen was feeling, "Majic and I can handle research for now."

Orphen welcomed Stephanie's suggestion with relief. He could use a good walk around town; get some fresh air, clear his head. Orphen stood up and muttered something about going out for a while before he left the two to research.

* * *

"He was a Heavenly Being?" Azalie asked for clarification after she recovered from her initial shock.

"The youngest of them all," an Elder stated.

"Then why was he punished? I don't understand," Azalie answered.

"We will explain," the Elder replied. There was brief pause before he continued, "The Heavenly Ones wanted to live in peace, but Eran thought otherwise. He was ambitious and power hungry. Eran wanted to conquer the earth, believing that mere mortals were an inferior kind. He wanted people to cower in fear under his mighty power. But his Elder brother, Ryn, dismissed his desires as foolish whims. Eran rebelled against the Heavenly Ones and for that, he was banished. After his banishment, Eran swore to destroy the Heavenly Beings and earth. The young Heavenly One returned to wage a war against his family and he lost. Ryn disappeared and Eran was sealed away, but we do not know how. Everything else is new to us."

Azalie remained silent as she registered all that had been revealed to her. She finally spoke up, "So you don't know who The Angel of Life and Death is?"

"No."

"Are there any records in the archives that might be of some help to us? Any records at all?"

"What has been said is all that has been recorded." Silence filled the air. "What you must understand, Azalie, is it seems that Jeraine is the descendant of Eran and Krylancelo is the descendant of Ryn. So their arrival at the Tower of Fang was not coincidence, but predetermined fate. If the transformation is completed, history is bound to repeat itself. Jeraine must be stopped at _all_ costs. Is that clear?"

Azalie could only nod. And without another word being said, she left.

* * *

Hartia scanned book after book and he still hadn't found anything. His hands and eyes were growing tired and his mind was growing numb. The sudden appearance of Azalie was a welcomed distraction.

Hartia gave her a weary smile, "How did it go?"

"I know who Eran is," she replied briskly, "Let's discuss this is my chambers."

"But what about research?" Hartia inquired as he gestured to the thousands of books that still needed to be checked.

"Books will be of no use," Azalie replied flatly and began to walk away.

Thank God! Hartia breathed a sigh of relief as he left the books in disarray to follow Azalie. But the red-head grew serious. _So who is Eran?_ he thought as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Jeremy stared blankly at the ruins of Bandit City, too distracted by his conversation to admire his handiwork.

**The girl still lives.**

_All I need is time,_ Jeremy replied.

**Time… Time is luxury we cannot afford.**

Jeremy ignored this, _Explain to me again why she's suddenly a threat._ There was a long pause and Jeremy could almost hear Eran exhale sharply in irritation.

**She will interfere. I had thought that she could be used as a weapon against Krylancelo, but I was mistaken. She is a weapon that cannot be controlled. Her love for that sorcerer is too powerful and allowing you to get close to her is mistake I deeply regret. To have the power, sacrifices must be made… Cleao is one of them.**

Silence came once more. _I understand_, Jeremy answered.

* * *

Orphen walked slowly around Alenhatan. It was better to be outside than to be sitting in a library reading musty, old books. But Orphen was too lost in thought to enjoy his surroundings. _I wonder if Steph and Majic have found anything yet. And the Tower of Fang… They better have been useful!_ Orphen began to kick a pebble across the cobblestone ground. _What if we _do_ find something? Will it even have anything to do with Cleao? How will it save her? _Orphen was growing doubtful and his heart grew heavy at the thought of his girl. _Just come back, Cleao. I'll even try to stop being such a jerk… But you just bring out the worst in me… and the best…_ Looking up, Orphen saw that he was back to where he had started from. Walking into Steph's house, Orphen made his way back to the dreaded library. He opened the door to see the two still researching.

Majic looked up from his book and grinned, "Master, you're back!"

"Feel any better?" Stephanie asked as Orphen entered the room and sat in a chair.

"Much," he replied, "Find anything?"

"Not yet," Majic answered.

"We'll just have to wait for the others to get back," Orphen decided as he looked at all the books before him in distaste.

"Then how about we get out of here and get something to eat?" Stephanie suggested and almost laughed at Majic's eager expression. Orphen was already out of the room before the other two could even stand up.

* * *

Lai sat in the silence of his room. He allowed his head to clear of any distractions and he opened his mind to accept the vision he was waiting patiently for. The seer's patience was rewarded with a premonition…

In the darkness of the night, the bloodstained ground glistened in the soft moonlight. "No!" the scream filled his ears. The darkness was suddenly replaced with a piercing light. The light slowly faded and Lai could see a pair of white wings that were flecked with gold. But he couldn't make out who the wings belonged to. He wanted to reach out and touch its feathers; feel it heavenly softness.

The seer's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Azalie held Childman in her arms, his tiny hands entangled in her short, dark tresses. Even now, Hartia still found it surreal to see his Master as a baby in the arms of the woman who gave birth to him, who just happened to be the woman he desired- the Bloody August. The young man shook his head to clear his mind of distracting thoughts. Azalie gave him a strange look.

"Shouldn't we go and tell Krylancelo?" Hartia asked, getting back on topic. While they were waiting for the seer to return, Azalie had informed Hartia of Eran.

"As soon as we hear from Lai," Azalie replied. At that very moment, Lai walked into the room.

"It's tonight. I have a feeling that it'll happen tonight," Lai told them, urgency in his voice and fear in his eyes. Both Hartia and Azalie were alarmed by his statement.

"What are you talking about?" Azalie questioned as she put Childman in his crib, despite his futile protests.

"What did you see?" Hartia asked with the same urgency.

"It was night. There as a pool of blood on the ground. Then I heard a girl scream. There was a bright light, and I saw wings."

"The Angel of Life and Death…" Hartia trailed off.

"That's not all," Lai continued with a grim face, "I think Cleao's going to die."

A dark silence fell upon them. Azalie and Hartia looked at the seer with bewildered expressions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here ends Chapter 13: Insight. How was it? Is she really going to die? Find out in Chapter 14: Decisions !  
Only one more chapter left before this story ends… It may seem… strange(?) now, but it will all clear up in the end. Please read and review! Many thanks to you all! 


	15. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSO.

**Author's note:** I finally posted Chapter 14! Sorry for the wait! Well, in the previous chapter I said that there would only be one more chapter left, but I lied. Not on purpose though! So, this is NOT the final chapter. It was meant to be, but I decided to add an epilogue.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support that I have received. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story of mine So yeah... thank you to all of you who read and review this story (you all know who you are!). I really really appreciate it!

Enough of me blabbing on... on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14: Decisions

Her legs dangled off the edge. Cleao sat atop the tower at the Ruins of Kohan and contemplated her dream the previous night as she gazed into the depths of the lake that still sparkled in the dying sun. She sighed deeply, Who was that guy? Was it Orphen? An image of the scion of sorcery pooped into her mind bringing back old memories...

_Cleao took out her pink dress and hung it on her closet door. The blonde girl exhaled. "I'm in love," she mimicked her older sister as she turned. "Sometimes I really wonder about that girl," Cleao said aloud as she unzipped the back of the dress she was wearing, "This is worse than the time she fell in love with that circus dork from Marylon. What am I going to do with her?" The dress slipped off her shoulder as she started to undress. But something had caught her eye from her window. Cleao turned to see two sparkling lights in the distance. Her eyes narrowed. Pulling up her dress, she walked to her window. She looked out to see two guys- one stood by the tree while the other stood in a tree holding binoculars, looking in her direction. Cleao screamed in anger._

_Rushing down the stairs, Cleao grabbed the Sword of Baltanders from the living room. Her scream of anger continued as she ran around the bend. Unable to stop, Cleao collided head-on with the two trolls, Volcan and Dortin. Cleao lay sprawled on the ground with her sword beside her._

_"Hey!" Volcan exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"_

_"Are you all right, Miss Cleao?" Dortin asked in concern as the blonde slowly sat herself up._

_"What about me?" Volcan asked indignantly._

_"No, I'm not all right!" Cleao snapped. "There's a peeping tom outside my window looking at me!" she shrieked as she took hold of the sword once more._

_"A peeping tom?" Volcan and Dortin asked in unison._

_"Oh, that's no peeping tom, Miss. That's-" Dortin began to explain, but was abruptly cut off by Volcan's elbow._

_"Why! This is an outrage!" Volcan feigned disgust, "Perverts like that should be taught a lesson." The troll held out his hand to Cleao. "Here, let me help you up," he offered and Cleao pulled herself up. "I believe you know what to do, Miss," Volcan continued._

_Cleao looked as feisty as ever, "Oh believe me, Volcan, I know just what to do- make sure he doesn't look at another woman again!" Cleao screamed as she rushed outside._

_"Hey you!" Cleao exclaimed as soon as she reached the tree, "Up in the tree! How_ dare _you spy on me_ _while I'm changing clothes!" Cleao shook a maddened finger at the guy holding the binoculars._

_"What?" the guy asked in bewilderment._

_"Oh, I suppose you were _bird watching_," Cleao replied sarcastically, "Now get down here!"_

_"Uh... Orphen..." the second guy said uncertainly as he looked up in the tree._

_Volcan and Dortin came running into the scene. "You kick him in the shins, I'll hit him in the head with the mop. Got it?" Volcan said to Dortin as they ran. "Touché!" Volcan announced when he reached the one called Orphen._

_"You mean en guard," Orphen stated as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Don't talk sword fighting semantics with me, you pervert!" Volcan retorted as he spun the mop in his hands, "Just put up your dukes and fight like a man. C'mon, c'mon, you chicken!"_

_"I had no part in this, Orphen. I swear to you," Dortin added softly._

_"Shut up!" Volcan yelled. Both Cleao and Oprhen gave the two trolls weird looks. "C'mon fancy pants! Me and my mop are gonna wipe the floor with you!" Volcan continued._

_"I want to go home," Dortin said with embarrassment and shame._

_Orphen having jumped out of the tree, reached out a hand and a purple orb appeared at his palm, ready to be released, "Just remember, you asked for it." There was a loud explosion and the two trolls were sent flying._

_Cleao looked on in astonishment. "You... how did..." she stammered. Cleao turned angry once more. "Get back!" she yelled as she brandished her sword. Orphen took a step forward and she took a step back in surprise._

_"Don't worry about them," Orphen told her with a reassuring smile, "They're stronger than you think." Orphen turned his head, giving Cleao a side-on view of his face._

_Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered the same guy standing on top of the tower at the Ruins of Kohan with the moon shining behind him- it was the guy she had fallen in love with from afar. "No!" Cleao exclaimed in dismay. She fell to her knees, "Ok. That's it then. I'm cursed._ Every _guy I fall for turns_ _out to be a loser!" Cleao began to sob._

_Orphen scratched his head, unsure of what to do, "Hey, I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know you cared about him that much. I can bring him back if you want."_

_"Wait a sec," the other guy spoke up, "Hey Cleao! Is that you? You back from boarding school already?" Cleao looked up, "Majic?"_

_"Friend of yours?" Orphen inquired._

_"Yeah," Majic answered, "We went to grade school together. She's a couple of years older though. If you wanted to meet her so bad, I could've introduced you, Master."_

_"Yeah. Well first of all, I really don't need you to be playing matchmaker- I can do that on my own just fine. And secondly, she's not my type." ..._

Cleao suddenly snapped out of her reverie. _He said I wasn't his type even back then_, Cleao thought, her heart feeling heavy, _But then he told me that he loved me. He couldn't have been lying could he? Would he really do that to me? He's always kept his word though..._ Cleao thought, recalling the time Orphen had gone to save both Azalie and Childman. _He had promised me he wouldn't die and he didn't... he came back to me. So when he told me that he loved me, he couldn't have been lying... could he?_ Cleao kept thinking. She averted her gaze from the lake, her black eyes showing signs of hope.

* * *

"How do you know this?" Azalie inquired quietly.

"Call it seer's intuition, if you will," Lai replied.

"Are you positive? Would you risk your life on it?" Hartia demanded, still in shock.

Lai's normally calm disposition turned sour. "Would I tell you this if I wasn't being serious? If I wasn't sure?" he snapped.

Hartia looked away in thought. How could it come to this? Was it really going to end this way? Something had to be done to stop the vision from coming true.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Azalie said in their silence.

"We have to tell Krylancelo," Hartia mumbled as he turned. The read-head disappeaered without even saying goodbye.

The sorceress looked away from the place where Hartia once stood and glanced at her little baby boy in worry.

"I'll take care of it," Lai said with a gesture to Childman," Just go to others. Stop my vision form coming true."

Azalie merely nodded and teleported herself back to Alenhatan.

* * *

_How could I believe a manipulative voice inside my head over Orphen? Over my own partner?_ Cleao berated herself, still sitting on the edge of the tower. _Am I really _that_ stupid?_

**No. You were hurt. It was only natural to react the way you did.**

Cleao was surprised at the interruption, but she knew it was Her. What She had said was a comfort, but different thoughts kept running through Cleao's mind.

**When your mind is full of indecision, try thinking with your heart.**

Cleao only replied with silence.

**What does your heart tell you?**

The silence continued as Cleao put her mind to work. She carefully considered the question that had been posed to her. But this time, she also thought with her heart. And inside her heart, no matter how deeply wounded, one thing always remained. Her black eyes widened as she realized the answer she had been seeking.

**Then you've made your choice.**

"I... have..." Cleao trailed off and a faint smile touched her lips.

* * *

"I wonder what's happened to them," Majic said aloud ashe procrastinated by flicking through an old, irrelevant book. "You think they've found anything useful, Master?" Majic asked Orphen, who leant against the door frame of the living room in deep thought.

"Maybe..." the sorcerer replied absent-mindedly.

"Well maybe they're on their way here as we speak," Stephanie suggested.

"Maybe..." Orphen repeated in a monotone voice, still deep in thought.

"I don't think he's listening," Majic observed and Stephanie smiled. Majic was about to continue talking, but was cut off when Hartia appeared before them, Azalie, only half a minute behind.

"Speak of the devils," Orphen stated as he snapped out of his daze. Slightly drained of energy, both Hartia and Azalie bore grave expressions on their faces and Orphen knew that whatever they were able to find out was _not_ good news. "Well? What did you find out?" Orphen asked, his voice tinged with urgency.

"Eran is a Heavenly Being," Azalie replied quickly, getting straight to the point. "Basically," she continued, not allowing the others time to react, "Eran believed that the Heavenly Ones deserved to rule the world. Ryu, Eran's elder brother, banished him when his ideas became too radical. Eran threatened that the Heavenly Ones would regret not siding with him, and he was sealed away. Ryn disappeared. We know nothing of the Angel of Life and Death. You are the descendant of Ryn and Jeraine is the descendant of Eran." Azalie had only paused for a moment before Hartia began.

"Lai has had another vision," Hartia spoke seriously, "He saw blood on the ground and he heard a girl scream. Then he saw a pair of wings, but not to whom the wings belonged to. And..." Hartia hesitated to finish his sentence.

"Spit it out, Hartia!" Orphen ordered, finally getting the chance to speak.

"There's no easy way to say this..." Hartia continued slowly.

"Lai believes that Cleao will die tonight," Azalie finished simply, earning a pointed look from Hartia while the others turned to face her with horrified faces. A dark silence filled the room.

Orphen was the first to take action. "I have to find Cleao!" he exclaimed to them before teleporting.

The others quickly snapped to it.

"We have to go after him," Azalie stated in an urgent tone.

"Where do we go?" Hartia asked no one in particular with the same urgency in his voice.

"Totokonta! Go to Totokonta!" the apprentice among them cried out.

Hartia nodded and grabbed Majic by the arm before leaving. Azalie turned to take hold of Orphen's old partner.

"No," Stephanie shook her head as she stepped back, "Go. I won't be of any use there. Just come back with Cleao."

Azalie left.

* * *

**When?**

_Tonight_, Jeremy replied, _I'll kill her tonight_. When no reply was forthcoming, Jeremy teleported out of Bandit City and to the place where he knew Cleao would be: the Ruins of Kohan. Jeremy quickly caught his breath as he hid himself behind the trees. Cleao had just stepped onto the banks of the lake. From where he was, he could see Cleao quite clearly. And Cleao was too lost in thought to notice his presence. He admired the girl for the last time. _If I can't have her, neither can you, Krylancelo_, the renegade sorcerer thought selfishly. He gathered all his energy for a fatal attack that would take Cleao's life. "Dagger of Death, whom I do wield," Jeremy whispered into the darkness. He held onto his attack._This is it_, he thought, _Once Cleao is out of the picture, Krylancelo will surely fall and nothing will be able to stop me_. Jeremy smirked evilly. He hesitated. The descendant of the Heavenly Being shook his head as if to get rid of any doubts that lurked in his mind. _I've made my decision. I'll do what is necessary_.

* * *

Cleao stood beside the lake and she glanced back at the tower. Even though she had made her decision, many thought still plagued her mind. Would he accept her? Would Orphen be able to forgive her? _I have to go to him now or I'll lose my nerve_, Cleao urged herself. _But then what? What do I say to him? 'Hi, how's it going? I hope you're not mad that I almost killed you a few days ago. Wanna go for another trip?'_. Cleao bit her lip in worry. And she still had unwanted powers that she needed to deal with. _How do I get rid of them? Jeremy would take them back wouldn't he? _Cleao scoffed to herself, _He wants Orphen dead. I doubt that he'd willingly help me go back to the one he wants to kill. Where's Jeremy now? And then there's that guy he talks to... what's up with him anyway? He's the one who tricked me into believing all those dark thoughts I was having. That jerk! _Tears began to well in Cleao's eyes. Everything had suddenly become so complicated. _And who knew that it could all happen in Totokonta! Of all places! I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be!_

* * *

Orphen had teleported himself to the Ruins of Kohan. He stood atop the tower as his eyes frantically searched the surroundings. This was the only place that he could think of as to where Cleao might be. But what if she wasn't here? What if she was with Jeremy?

_Damn it, Cleao! Where are you?_ He cursed inwardly. He saw a red glow from the corner of his eye. He turned to face the source of the light. Jeremy stood there in the darkness, illuminated by the glow of his spell. Orphen traced Jeremy's gaze to Cleao, who had been standing in front of him all this time. Even now, she was still hard to see. But Orphen could just barely make out her pale skin shining in the moonlight. Orphen looked back to Jeremy who was readying to release his spell. _So this was what Lai was talking about... Jeremy was going to kill Cleao,_ Orphen's red-brown eyes hardened, _Not on my life_. "Cleao! Get out of the way!" Orphen yelled just as Jeremy released his attack.

And in that moment, time seemed to slow. Cleao spun around to look up at Orphen standing on the tower, her black dress flowing with her body. Orphen could see the coming attack, but Cleao couldn't. "Orphen?" Cleao whispered his name, completely bewildered at the sight of him.

There wasn't any time to spare, so the Gifted One did the only thing he could do. In one swift movement, Orphen teleported himself beside Cleao. Her dark eyes widened and her mouth was agape at Orphen's closeness. Orphen quickly erected a force field as he roughly pushed Cleao away. He watched in relief as she fell to the ground, out of harm's way. His relief was immediately replaced by a piercing pain. The attack had easily broken through the meager force field he had conjured in haste- the attack had hit his side. Orphen was dazed. He felt his mouth and eyes widen at the strong impact. The force of the spell sent him flying into the air and blood splattered everywhere. Orphen struggled to get up, but only managed to kneel with one hand against the ground to support himself. His eyes scanned the area until they were fixated on Cleao, who lay on the ground bemused and in pain. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from all of this pain and suffering, Orphen thought as he felt the weight of his body start to bring him down. He grunted in pain. "Cleao..." he murmured with his last breath and his body hit the ground. Orphen lay there as a pool of blood formed around him. His life had been taken from him.

* * *

Jeremy emerged from the shadows. He grinned at the sight of the fallen sorcerer. "Even better than what I had planned," he whispered to himself. A few meters away, Orphen's companions arrived. All their eyes immediately fell upon the gory scene before them, too shocked to react.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One second, Orphen had been standing by her side and the next, she was toppled on the ground with dirt in her mouth. Standing, Cleao straightened up and dusted herself off. _How dare he just pushed me aside like that! What on earth made me think I wanted to go back to jerk like him! _Cleao exploded as she searched for the sorcerer responsible for her painful fall. _When I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to-_ Cleao's threat was cut short when she spotted a familiar, yet motionless form on the ground. Panic began to rise within her so she ran. Slowing down to a fast walk, she approached the body. Her anger that had changed to panic had now become fear. A heart-wrenching fear that threatened to overwhelm her._ No! It can't be!_ Cleao felt her knees weaken and her legs buckled from beneath her. Cleao fell to the bloodstained ground; it was Orphen's blood. She found herself looking into Orphen's glazed eyes and fresh tears sprung into her own. "No!" Cleao wailed in anguish, seizing Orphen's limp body into her arms.

* * *

Majic watched, horrified at what he was seeing. _We're too late_. That single thought kept running through the young boy's head. He wanted to look away from the horrible scene before him, but his body wouldn't respond. So he stood there, frozen to the spot, facing the harsh truth: his Master was dead.

* * *

Hartia couldn't look away from the sight of Cleao holding Orphen in her arms, holding his corpse. Corpse; such a harsh word. But it was the truth. Or was it? Was this really happening? Or was it a trick to weaken their defenses? But it couldn't be. It all felt too real. Hartia's eyes were still on Cleao. _Oh Cleao, I'm sorry we couldn't stop this. If only we hadn't stopped at the Everlasting mansion_, he thought bitterly. Everyone was taking it hard. The red-head looked towards Orphen's apprentice. Hartia laid a hand on Majic's shoulder as a gesture of comfort, but the young boy didn't notice. Hartia looked at Azalie, but the Elder only looked blankly ahead.

* * *

_Krylancelo? Krylancelo? _Azalie wanted to run to her brother. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him till he woke up, but she felt so detached. She didn't want to believe that they were too late. She didn't want to believe that the minute spent at the Everlasting mansion looking for him had actually cost him his life. How is it that he had saved her life, yet she couldn't save his? Azalie would _not_ believe that her brother was dead. "Krylancelo!" Azalie screamed in woe as tears began to flow from her violet eyes.

* * *

Jeremy watched in satisfaction at the sight of the broken people mourning the sudden loss of the worthless sorcerer. Things are starting to look up. It seems like I get to have Cleao after all, he thought slyly.

**Fool. She is coming.**

Unable to fully understand what had been said, Jeremy could only watch.

* * *

The world around her melted away, leaving only the two of them. Holding Orphen's lifeless form in her arms, Cleao cried. How could this happen? She made her choice and this is what she received in return? She had so much to tell him... So much she wanted him to know. "I'm so sorry, Orphen..." she murmured softly though her tears, "I'm so sorry..." Cleao's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her tears stopped and her dark eyes snapped open. Her heart skipped a beat. Something was happening, she could feel it inside herself. Cleao was changing. Without realizing, Cleao had released Orphen's body and was now floating midair. A beam of bright light burst from the heavens above and shone down on her; she was like a luminescent candle in the overshadowing darkness. The heavenly light encased her body in a protective shell. For the first time in a long time, Cleao felt safe and warm. Spending what seemed like an eternity in that protective shell, Cleao was gently returned to the ground. But this time, she was different.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes stared in wonder and awe. Silence filled the atmosphere. Jeremy stood frozen to the spot in astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes; such a beauty stood before him. Her golden tendrils blew gently in the evening breeze, her vibrant blue orbs gazed at him with compassion, her every curve was accentuated by the silky white dress that covered her body and finally her wings. Her wing span was of thirteen meters and each feather was flecked with gold. She was truly an angel in his eyes.

"The Angel of Life and Death..." Majic trailed off in a bare whisper.

"She's beautiful," Hartia managed to say softly. Azalie could only stare.

**It is Her.**

Jeremy's eyes hardened and he looked at her, fully aware that she was a threat to him. "Don't think that this is over," he spat as he retreated into the darkness.

"No," She agreed gently, "It has only just begun."

* * *

**Author's note:** Here ends Chapter 14: Decisions. I hope that it was to your liking. I wanted to end it here, but then I thought "Nah, let's add an epilogue". Anyway, the epilogue will follow soon. Please read and review! Thank you! Happy reading to you all!


	16. Epilogue

**Quick note:** I read over this update today and I found a few grammatical errors that needed to be corrected, so I reloaded the epilogue.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own SSO.

**Author's note: **So, this is it… the final chapter. It may seem confusing now… but trust me when I say I know what I'm doing ok? Let's just get on with the story…

* * *

Epilogue

Jeremy had disappeared. _Another time and place_, the Angel thought grimly, _We shall finally meet face to face, Eran_. The Angel of Life and Death turned to face Orphen's companions. Still, they stared at her. A smile touched her lips and she seemed to glow; her beauty was radiant. The group were warmed by her presence, even in the deathly quiet.

It was Azalie who spoke first. "Can you save my brother? Can you do anything at all?" the woman asked with pleading eyes. The Angel made no reply.

"Please," Majic begged and took a step toward her, "You have to save, Master! You have to save him, Cleao!"

The Angel smiled serenely. "He may be the Catalyst, but it is not yet his time," she replied enigmatically. The group were taken aback by this comment. What was She implying? "Besides," the Angel continued as she closed Orphen's eyes and held his body in his arms, "Cleao would not have me let him die." Without another word, the Angel's divine wings closed around them both. They were hidden from view beneath white feathers flecked with gold and a vibrant light erupted from within.

* * *

He was smothered in darkness. He felt like he was suffocating. Where the hell was he? He needed to get out of this place. He needed to see Cleao; to see if she was all right. Through the darkness, Orphen could feel a powerful force drawing him in. And he couldn't help but go to it. Suddenly, a brilliant luminosity appeared and Orphen, with fast reflexes, shielded his eyes.

"You're safe now," a soft voice called to him, compelling him to look up. Orphen saw a silhouette of an angel.

* * *

The Angel of Life and Death had reached Krylancelo; he was going to be ok. With her job done, the Angel retreated and Cleao returned. Orphen lay unconscious and Cleao lay beside him. The girl slowly opened her eyes. Turning on her side, she faced Orphen. Cleao put a hand on his chest and was relieved to feel his soft breathing.

"You're safe now," she whispered softly in his ear. Cleao unexpectedly felt drained. With all her energy gone, she allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Majic rushed to Cleao and Orphen as soon as his legs would obey. Hartia and Azalie quickly followed.

"The Angel's gone," Majic observed as he knelt by Cleao's body. "And Cleao's back," he continued with a warm smile.

Azalie stood beside Orphen. _There's so much blood… All of Krylancelo's blood…_, she thought, trying not to wretch. _Heavenly Being or not, Eran_ will _pay_, Azalie's eyes turned cold. She knelt close to Orphen, ignoring the stench of blood that filled her nostrils and its sticky moistness that slowly soaked through her robes. Azalie pressed two slender fingers against Orphen's bloody wrist. Relief overwhelmed her when she felt a faint pulse beating beneath her fingers.

"How is he?" Hartia asked quietly.

"Alive," Azalie replied, her whisper sounding loud in their quiet surroundings. That one word brought relief and happiness to _all_ their hearts.

"I still don't get what's happened," Majic admitted to the others.

"I guess we'll find out when Cleao wakes up," Hartia responded as he bent down and picked up Cleao's weak body in his arms, "So let's go home."

"We'll see you at the house then," Azalie said to the boys before teleporting her brother and herself to the Everlasting mansion.

"Grab on, Majic," Hartia ordered and they did the same. The Ruins of Kohan was soon deserted.

* * *

Cleao stirred in her sleep and her eyes gradually opened. Giving herself a few moments to get her senses going, she slowly sat up. She observed her surroundings attentively and a grin appeared on her face when she realized that she was in her room. _I'm home! I'm really home!_ She jumped out of bed and rushed to her dressing table. Cleao's grin spread from ear to ear when she saw her reflection. _I'm back!_ Cleao squealed in delight at the sight of herself. Her azure eyes sparkled brightly and she flicked her soft, golden hair across her shoulder. Cleao was ecstatic!

Still looking at her reflection, she could hear the muffled voices of her family and friends from below. _Everyone's here! But…_ Cleao's smiled faded, _Where's Orphen? Why can't I hear his voice?_ Deciding to go on the hunt for Orphen, Cleao quietly tiptoed out of her room, across the hallway and silently headed for guestroom number one. _Better not let everyone know I'm awake. I don't think I can handle their overwhelming joy at me being up just yet_. Cleao slowly turned the handle of the door, surprised at how quickly she was getting tired. Making sure not to let the door creak, the blonde soundlessly made her way into the room. Cleao smiled gently. Just as she had thought, Orphen lay sound asleep. Cleao sat herself down in the armchair by the bed. _He looks so peaceful_, Cleao thought wistfully. Her mood suddenly changing, she lowered her eyes. _I'm so sorry for everything… for all the trouble I've caused you… I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. And even if you don't, I want you to know that I'm yours forever. I'll never leave you again…_ Cleao sighed, _Now if I could just say all that to his face_.

Cleao looked up just in time to see Orphen beginning to arouse from his deep sleep. "Orphen?" she whispered his name softly as she left the chair to stand by the bed. She gazed at him expectantly and watched as he opened his red-brown eyes.

Orphen opened his eyes to see Cleao's face a few inches away from his own. "Aah!" he exclaimed, making Cleao squeal in fright as she jumped back. Orphen cursed under his breath as he sat up in bed.

"What's wrong, Orphen? Are you ok?" Cleao asked in worry.

"Not if I wake up to your face," he muttered.

"Excuse me!" Cleao asked indignantly.

The sight of Cleao brought a faint smile to the sorcerer's lips; seeing her standing there eased his heart. _I'm glad you're ok_, he thought in relief.

Cleao's anger slowly subsided as she gazed at Orphen's face- the look in his eyes were puzzling and was that a smile that touched his rugged features? "You better start apologising," she told him sternly.

"What the hell for! I didn't do anything wrong," Orphen defended with a smirk.

"Oh, is that right?"

"That's right."

Cleao's blood began to boil, "You _selfish_, _ungrateful_, _self-centred_, _good for nothing_ sorcerer! To think that I was actually glad to see you alive! I want you out of my house right now! Get out!"

"I'm wounded. I can't move," Orphen informed the fiery blonde, amused at how easily she was getting worked up.

"I don't care if you're injured or dead! Get out!"

"No."

Cleao grumbled in frustration as she glared at Orphen with murderous eyes. Orphen stared right back. _Where's Leki when you need him?_

* * *

The blue Wolven cub looked up at the ceiling upon hearing Cleao's loud yelling and he began to wag his tail excitedly, ready to run upstairs.

"Not yet, Leki," Tistiny told the cub gently, "She'll come down when she's ready." Leki whimpered, but stayed in place.

"They sure are lively this morning," Mariabella smiled and took a sip of her herbal tea.

"I'm just glad that the two of them are up," Hartia grinned as they all continued to listen to Cleao and Orphen bickering, "It's been how many days that they've been sleeping? Three?" They were all just thankful that Cleao and Orphen were alive and safe.

"It sure seems like everything's back to normal though," Majic observed with a content sigh.

"Almost," the sorceress among them stated quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of it then, won't we?" Tistiny replied, not allowing that one word to dampen their moods. But even so, they all knew that the worse was yet to come.

* * *

**Author's note:** This concludes Life and Death: Yours Everlasting. But fear not, there is a sequel- Life and Death: Destiny Awaits. Confused? Sorry! I would have kept on writing, but I thought it would be best if the story was separated into two parts. So, that's what I've done... Anyway, keep an eye out for that one… I still have to write it though…

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing (I would list you all, but there are too many!). Your constant support has been a great help throughout the writing process of this story. I didn't receive any flames, so that's good. And everyone seemed to enjoy the story, which is even better!

Writing Life and Death: Yours Everlasting has been a blast for me. This was my first ever posted fanfic and I'm very proud of it! Thanks again for all the support and hopefully I'll hear from all of you once more when _Life and Death: Destiny Awaits_ is posted. Happy reading to you all!

**Summary for Life and Death: Destiny Awaits-** The transformation is nearly complete and Eran must be stopped but how? With everything out in the open, destiny will bring all things to a close.


End file.
